The Other Halliwell's
by BreeOUAT
Summary: When Joyce Halliwell dies, Buffy, Dawn and Celia are left in the custody of Prue Halliwell. There will be pairings and canon pairings. Set during and after Charmed and Buffy season 1. Also set during and after season 1 of Once Upon A Time. What if Emma Swan is Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Sam, Buffy, Dawn and Celia's cousin, making Henry their second cousin.
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes Part 1

I was doing homework in the kitchen when the phone rang. I answered it. It was Piper saying she was on her way home. Prue was gonna be pissed- Piper was very late so I decided not to tell Prue. I had blonde hair and was the only one besides Buffy, my cousin. She had blonde/ brown hair and brown eyes. Dawn, her younger sister had brown hair and blue eyes. I was only 1 when I last saw them, but I remembered perfectly- Piper said she would have been 7 years old when I last saw her, she would now be 10- Buffy was 16- Piper told me. Buffy would have been 13 when I last saw her. The image of them wouldn't go away from my head. I haven't seen them since I was 2- about a year ago.

I had brown/ hazel colored eyes.

Prue asked for me to come to her, ah oh!" I walked into the dining room where Prue was.

"Sam, who was on the phone?" Prue asked me. When I didn't say anything she guessed it was Phoebe. Apparently, she doesn't want me talking to her but I secretly ring her when Prue is asleep. She is my sister and I have a right to call her.

" **SAMANTHA PATRICICIA PRUDENCE PAISLEIGH HALLIWELL** answer me when I'm talking to you," Prue said.

I looked at Prue. "It was Piper, she's on her way home," I told her before returning to my homework- Prue would kill me if I didn't finish it. I was learning my shapes and I had reading books- every night I had to read with one of my sisters. I was only 3 years old, but I could read a little, Prue taught me. I was in Pre- school at Storybrooke Elementary school- it was linked to the high school and Elementary- my Pre school- teacher is impressed because no one else in my class could yet. Henry Mills is my only friend- nobody wants to play with me- maybe it's because I believe in the Fairytale book that his teacher Mary Margaret gave him. Henry needed someone to believe in him, and I believed him. Prue made me see Dr. Archie Hopper/ aka Archie. He was my counselor. Regina, Henry's adoptive mother made him to Archie too." Henry was my best friend. According to the book, he was my second cousin. I don't talk like a baby- in fact I'm advanced for my age. My verbal skills are advanced and we don't know why. I guess some kids are like that and I'm one of them. I must be a little like Matilda Wormwood- Piper read that book to me; it's one of my favorites. I also loved Piper and Prue reading me Good Night Moon." I was smart for my age. I understood a lot of words, I can remember stuff and it won't go away- it's natural for me.

Prue, Piper and I had been living in San Francisco, Storybrooke Maine, for 6 months now- ever since Grams died. Grams- well the state of California had put me in Prue's custody- I had lived with Prue and Piper since I was 2 because Grams had fallen down the stairs and it was decided by Social Services that I had to live with them because Grams wasn't fit to look after me anymore. They took me away from Grams and took me to Chicago where Prue and Piper were.

For a while, it was hard for Prue to be responsible for me. She and Piper didn't know what foods I liked- I was only 2. Prue couldn't leave me on my own- she and Piper had to get me a nanny. Grams had willed the huge red and cream-colored Victorian house to us- the manor was so big- it had 7 bedrooms. Prue said the manors been in our family for four generations.

Our bedrooms were on the second floor that had one master bedroom and 6 smaller bedrooms. Prue is in the master bedroom; she moved in there when Grams died, the second bedroom next to her is Piper's room, the third bedroom is Phoebe's, the forth bedroom is unused and is a spare room, the fifth is my room, and the other bedroom is another spare bedroom. And next to it was another room.

The attic is on the forth floor and can be accessed through the stairway. It is a large room that nearly takes up the whole third floor.

The kitchen bight colored room that has an entrance to the dining room, the basement, and the laundry door. The basement is underneath the manor, which is accessible through the kitchen. The dining room is a room that is connected to the kitchen, the conservatory and the sitting room. It is used for fancy or special meals. The sitting room is the central room of the manor, which leads to the front door through the foyer and is also connected to the living room, conservatory and the dining room. The conservatory connects to the sitting room, the living room, and the dining room. We come here to relax. We had a living room, foyer and two bathrooms. We had a garden and a garage too.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe had grown up in the manor. I was born in the manor and had lived with Grams since I was 2. I was happy because I was living in the manor again. I had my bedroom back. Piper was out and Prue was fixing the chandelier in the dining room and Phoebe was in New York. Piper said she's looking for their dad. I don't see her often, she missed out on a big part of my childhood. She last saw me when I was 2.

Phoebe left for New York after she and Prue had a big fight over Roger- Prue's boyfriend. Phoebe had said that Roger had tried to seduce her- I don't know what that meant- I was only 3. I eavesdropped on them fighting on the phone. Prue was engaged to him- until Phoebe said that what Roger had tried to do. When Prue tried to tell Roger, he told her it was Phoebe who made a pass on him- I don't believe that for a second. Prue broke up with him, but blamed Phoebe for it, which I think is unfair. She never forgave Phoebe, which is harsh. Piper believed me as I told her.

I wasn't even born when it happened. Mummy died when I was 5 months old. Prue told me. It's not fair!" They grew up with her- I didn't and never will get to see her.

They don't know who my father was as I was apparently Prue, Piper and Phoebe's half sister- Patty was my mother though.

I heard Piper's car pull up and Piper walked through the front door of the manor. She had paper bags in her hand and I grabbed one off her and placed it on the bench near my homework. "Hi Sammy," she said, ruffling my hair. "Prue?" Piper called.

I pointed to the dining room. "In here, working on the chandelier," Prue says.

Piper goes into the dining room with me following behind her. She sees Prue working on the chandelier.

"Sorry I'm late," Piper said, smiling. Prue shook her head. "What else is new?" "Piper, I would have been there to meet the electrician, but you know I can't leave the museum until six- I got a call from Sam's long day care program saying you haven't picked her up yet, so I had to hurry from work to pick her up."

"Oops, I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown for, it started raining. "I forgot to pick Sammy up, sorry, won't happen again, I promise," Piper says. "Did you fix the chandelier?" Piper asked Prue

"No," Prue complained.

"Piper, Social Services could take her away from us," Prue said and I whimpered. Prue realized I was in the room with them and Prue wrapped her arms around me.

"Did Jeremy call?" Piper asked Prue. "Ah, lover boy called," I say to Piper and she ignored me- she knows I know that she doesn't like Jeremy being called lover boy. She's told me a lot of times to back off, but I liked teasing her. There was something about Jeremy that just isn't right, but when I tried to tell Pipes/ that's her nickname, she wouldn't believe me. I somehow know that he was a demon, whatever that was.

"Lover boy… lover boy… lover boy… lover boy," I kept saying to tease her.

Piper glared at me. "Prue, tell her to stop, please," she said as I continued.

Prue pulled me close to her and took me over to the lounge, sat me down on it before she sat down.

" **SAMANTHA** , I warned you what would happen if you said lover boy again, you know Piper doesn't like you saying that- you have to respect you're elders- that's us. "You know the drill, Piper hold her down please- make sure she doesn't go anywhere," Prue said. "You know what happened last time."

I had a sudden flashback of what happened two days ago- I had escaped out the door as it was open and had decided to play hide and seek with Prue- Prue had used her serious voice on me and when she does that, I know she meant business. I ignored her and not only had a spanking, but I also had a timeout for an hour, where I was forced to stare at the wall. I had tried to get away from Prue before she spanked me. Prue had put a lock on the front door so I couldn't get out.

When Piper held me down, Prue pulled me onto her knee, put my pants down and started spanking me.

 **SAMANTHA PATRICIA PRUDENCE PAISLEY HALLIWELL, YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT PIPER BY CALLING HER BOYFRIEND LOVER BOY** ," Prue said.

"Pwue, Jeremy is a demon, he wants to kill us," I told Prue.

 **SAMANTHA, THAT'S ENOUGH- DO YOU WANT ANOTHER SPANKING** ," Prue asked me. I shook my head. "No, I whispered. "He's a Poo Poo head," I said, earning another spank from Prue.

"I won't call him Lover Boy anymore," I said.

Prue stopped the spanking.

"No, Jeremy didn't call, but he had some roses and a package delivered," Prue said. "What were you doing in Chinatown?" I thought that you had an interview in North Beach."

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition tomorrow- I have to go back tomorrow and cook for him. "Something worthy of me," Piper said, mimicking the chef's voice.

"By the way, I ran into Regina, she wants to have coffee with us at Granny's," Piper said. "She said bring Sam because she's bringing Henry for them to play together."

"Good idea," Prue said as I nodded. "So that Wolfgang- puck knock off didn't hire you?" Prue asked.

"What!" You have you do dition morrow," I told Piper.

"Yes, I do, and it's audition, not dition," Piper said.

I pointed to the bottle that Piper has in her hands. "What's that?" I asked her.

"This is my ultimate ingredient for my recipe tomorrow," Piper told me. she sees the old spirit board. "Oh my god, I don't believe it- tell me that's not our old spirit board?" Piper goes over to the table. She picks it up. The spirit board was antique- it was brown and had triquetra in the middle. It was covered with letters, numbers and symbols and came with a pointer to spell out words.

"By the way, where did you find it?" Piper asked.

"Pwue and I found it in the basement when I was playing with Magic, he can fly. "Pwue had to find the circuit tester. Magic was my stuffed blue toy turtle that I'd had since I was born, I carry it everywhere, it was the last thing I had of mummy.

Piper read the inscription on the back that apparently mummy wrote. "To my four beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of four will set you free, love mum. "We never did figure out what this inscription meant, and that was way before Sammy was even born."

"We'll find out," I told them.

"Prue looked at Piper and I. "Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help," Prue said in a condescending manner.

"So, who made you the boss of the light," I said smartly as a comeback.

"Go Sammy," Piper told me, slapping my hand.

Prue glares at Piper. "Piper, don't teach her bad manners."

Piper sighs. "I'm sorry, it's just… You're always so hard on her."

Prue had started to walk off, but she spun around to face us.

"Piper, that girl has no vision, no sense of the future."

"Pwue, Phoebe's different now, give her a chance," I said, defending Phoebe..

"Sam, are you disobeying me, are you talking to Phoebe," Prue said, demanding that I answer her.

"Yes," I whispered. Prue sighs.

"I really think Phoebe's coming around," Piper said.

"Look, I don't care why she left," Prue said. "Just as long as she doesn't come here, I guess it's good news." She spun around and stomped through the foyer.

Piper got a nervous look on her face before Piper and I left the dining room.

The pointer on the spirit board moved as they walked out.

 **BUFFY'S POV**

In Los Angeles California Dawn, Celia and I watched as the paramedics wheeled our mother's body out the door, tears were in their eyes. My younger sister, Dawn and I just lost the one person in our life that we cared about. Celia just lost her grandmother. I also lost Merrick, my watcher and now I'd lost my mother. I didn't know what would happen to Dawn, Celia and I now that our mother had died- we were on our own. Our father left us when I was a baby. He raped me when I was 10. I had a 7-year-old daughter, Celia. I named her after Dawn and I's cousin, who had passed away when we were little. Our father was in jail.

We had four cousins, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Samantha, but we haven't seen them since 1 year ago. Sam would have been 2- will she remember us?" I held Celia in my arms and held Dawnie's hand with my free hand. Poor Celia was traumatized- she hadn't spoken a word since this morning. She buried her head in my hair. Dawnie was Dawn's nickname and I called Celia Bunny. In Celia's arms, she had her baby blanket and pink teddybear. At least we had each other. I was scared, would we go into foster care?" I'd die if my sister and daughter got separated from me.

"Why did she have to die?" Dawn whispered to me. "I don't know," I said to her. Dawn, Celia and I had come home from school- Celia was in year 2 in Elementary school- anyway, we come home on the school bus to find our mother lying lifelessly on the living room floor. I called the paramedics. Dawn and Celia wouldn't let go of her- I had to pull them off mum when the paramedics arrived. Then a car parked near the paramedics and a 20-year-old woman had come out and introduced herself as Paige Matthews. She said she will be staying with us until her boss decides what to do with us."

 **PIPER'S POV**

At the Halliwell manor, I am looking out the window and Prue is fiddling with the circuit tester. I walked over to Prue, Sam on my heels. She was carrying Magic.

I was nervous about telling Prue that Phoebe was coming home- Prue had made it clear that she didn't want Phoebe back in the house- Sam was exited about Phoebe coming home. Sam had called me a chicken. Prue was not going to be happy.

I had hoped that in the 2 years apart that Phoebe and Prue would patch up their disagreement about Roger- Phoebe was willing to make peace, but Prue obviously wasn't.

"Brark, brark, Chicken," Sam, teased me. "Ah, stop it," I said. "I get you're message," I said, lightly hitting her.

We stood in front of Prue. Sam stood next to me- I was in the middle. "I don't get it. "I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working," Prue said. I put my left hand on my head. "Ah, you know how you and I have been talking about what to do with the 4 spare rooms?" "I think you're right, we do need a roommate," I said.

Prue nods walking into the kitchen. Sam and I follow her. "Well, we can rent the rooms at a reduced rate in exchange for some help around the house- they could help with Sammy." "We need the extra help."

Piper nodded. "Phoebe's good with a wrench."

Sam nods. "I could see Phoebe."

Prue turned around. "Phoebe lives in New York."

Sam and I shook our heads, but before I got to speak, Sam beat me.

"No, she doesn't, not anymore- Phoebe's on her way home," Sam says.

Prue frowned. "What?"

Sam and I smiled. "She has left New York- she's moving back in with us. "Prue, Sammy needs Phoebe in her life, she hasn't seen her since she was 2. "She hardly knows Sam," I said.

Prue glared at me before stomping off. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Well, I could hardly say no, it's her house too." "Grams willed it to all of us," I said before taking Sam's hand and following Prue.

We walked into the dining room. "Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" I told Prue. I sigh. "No, you haven't spoken to her. "I know you don't want Sam to speak to her, but she has and I allowed for it to happen."

"Yeah, suck it up Pwue, she's our sister," Said, and I couldn't help but laugh. She was a real smartass at times."

Prue nods. "You should have told me first and gotten my permission, and no, I haven't. "Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her."

I sighed. "No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt," I said."

Prue frowns, "And this is news? How long have you and Sam known about this anyway?" Prue said, glaring at Sam and I.

A couple of days, maybe a week or two." I said.

Prue sighs, "Thanks for sharing. "When does she arrive?"

Sam covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out our arguing. I put an arm around her, she hated it when we fought, especially with Phoebe.

"It's okay, Sammy," I assured her.

The front door opens and Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe smiles, "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key."

Prue looked at her second youngest sister as she hung up her dripping wet umbrella and put her wet backpack on the floor.

Sam looks at Phoebe, before running over to her- I know she's exited, but she must remember her too."

"Phoebe," Sam said, excitement in her voice. Sam put up her arms and Phoebe picked her up and spun her around, Sam giggling away. Sam puts up her arms when she wants to be picked up.

"Sammy, you've grown, you're at least 1 metre tall," Phoebe told Sam.

"Phoebe, welcome home," I say, walking over to her where I hug her.

Piper, it's good to see you too," Phoebe said.

"It's good to see you," I said. "Isn't Prue?"

Prue nodded. "I'm speechless."

A car horn beeped outside.

Phoebe smiled, "Oops. I forgot about the cab."

I sighed, "I'll get it," I said, grabbing Prue's purse and going outside to pay the cab.

"Piper, that's my purse, but it was too late because I was already halfway out the door.

 **PRUE'S POV**

I looked at the backpack. "Is that all you brought?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes, that's all that I own and a bike. She looked at Sam, who was still in her arms. "Look, I know that you don't want me here..."

I hope Phoebe doesn't want to sell the house," I thought.

I shook my head. "We're not selling Grams' house."

Phoebe looked at Sam, who had fallen asleep in her arms, her head resting on Phoebe's shoulder.

I noticed and went to take her out of Phoebe's arms, but Phoebe held her back. "Sam's fine in my arms, Prue." "This is the first time I've seen her in about a year." "And to answer you're question, I came back home to see you all."

"The only reason Piper, Sam and I gave up our apartment and moved back here because this house has been in our family for generations," I told Phoebe."

"No history lesson needed. "I grew up here too, you know. "So can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

I frowned. "No, I'm still furious with you," I said as calmly as I could."

Phoebe shuffled Sam in her arms- she really wasn't used to holding a child. "So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?"

I shook my head. "No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about."

"I never touched Roger," Phoebe said, sighing.

"Whoa," I said, frowning.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you..."Phoebe said, and Sam woke up.

"What's an Armani- wearing, Chardanny- slugger mean," Sam asked us. "Oh, boy."

"Um, he's a rich kid who isn't used to doing things on his own," Phoebe said.

Sam nodded. "I'm glad you dumped him Pwue, he isn't the man for you."

"Sam, how do you know about that?" I asked her.

Piper comes back into the house. "She knows because she eavesdropped on you two talking on the phone- I've already told her that it was wrong to listen." "Hey, I have a great idea, how about I make up a fabulous family reunion dinner?"

I shook my head. "Not hungry."

"I ate on the bus," Phoebe says.

"I'm hungry," Sam says and Piper takes her off Phoebe and takes her into the kitchen. Sam sat in a chair. I followed behind them where I put on the kettle while Piper made Sam a ham and cheese toasted sandwich. I put mayonnaise on it. When it was ready, because I was the closest to the sandwich press, I took it out and put it on a plastic plate- we don't let Sam have glass plates. I waited until it was cool enough before taking it over to Sam. She ate it straight away. After she was finished, she ran up the stairs, looking for the third bedroom that was Phoebe's. The fifth room was Sam's. Piper went to follow her, but decided not to. She made a coffee with me.

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Sam run in and jumped on my bed. I hugged her. I was so glad to have this bundle of joy back- she was a tiny toddler last year- still is. She's so adorable."

I then remembered something. I told Sam to stay sitting on the bed before I went to my backpack. I unzipped it and took out the small stuffed white and black toy zebra that I found in the gift shop on the way from New York. I go back to the bed where I place the zebra in my little sisters hands. She opened her eyes and squealed with delight upon seeing the zebra.

"Thank you, Phoebe," Sam said, hugging it to her. "I calling it Stripes."

"I'm glad you like it, munchkin," I told her, ruffling her hair.

Sam jumped off the bed and ran out of the room and in seconds was back with her pink baby blanket that had her name on it and in the middle, it had stitched triquetra on it. She jumped back on the bed.

 **DAWN'S POV**

In Los Angeles, Buffy, Celia and I walk through our empty house and went upstairs to our attic looking around. Buffy sees a trunk and walks over to it. I followed her, Celia behind me- since mum died this afternoon; Celia and I have been her shadows, following her around everywhere. She pulls out a big leather antique book with ease that said The Book Of Shadows. It had red triquetra in the middle. Celia and I know of Buffy being the Vampire Slayer- Celia and I found out when we followed Buffy and saw her kill a vampire.

Buffy put the book back in its trunk and we left the attic and sat in three chairs in the kitchen next to our Social Worker, Paige. I missed mum- her long blonde flowing hair, brown eyes, and the way she sang to us. I'll miss it all. I was only 10- Buffy was 6 when I was born. I was 3 when Celia was born. I am thrilled to be an aunty- at least Celia spent 7 years with her grandmother. Mum said Celia looks just like Buffy did when she was her age.

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

At the Halliwell Manor, I stood in front of the mirror in my room, but I'm not really watching it. I have Sam tucked in my bed, fast asleep, with her baby blanket next to her. Magic and Stripes were next to her too, her baby blanket covering her face. She was sucking her thumb- it was so cute.

There was a knock on my door. "It's me Piper.

I nodded, "Come on in." Piper came in, carrying a tray with drinks and sandwich's on it. "Thank God. I'm starving."

I glance at Sam's sleeping form. "Has Sam had anything to eat?"

"Yes, I made her a toasted ham, cheese and mayo sandwich," Piper responded. "She scoffed it down."

"I figured you were hungry." Piper looked at the TV. She sees her boyfriend on TV. "Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?" she asked me.

"Some woman got whacked," I said, shrugging.

Piper frowned. "Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long."

"Yeah, I should have stayed- why didn't you tell her I was coming back?" I asked her.

"And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should have been the one to tell her not Sam and I," Piper told me."

"Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother," I explained to Piper.

"Now, she's more like a mother to Sammy, then a sister- exactly like she was to me," I said.

"You're the only one- sometimes she treats me more like a child too," Piper said.

"Yeah, well, Sammy is only 3 years old." "I don't need a mom anymore, you know, I need a sister," I said."

There was another knock on my door and Prue comes in, holding a blanket. "This was always the coldest room in the house."

I smiled. "Thanks, Prue."

Prue sees Sam sleeping on my bed, and gently picks her up so she doesn't wake up and leaves my room.

The phone rings downstairs and I hear Prue answer it.

 **PRUE'S POV**

I'd just put my little sister to bed when the phone rang. I ran downstairs to get it. "Halliwell residence, this is Prue speaking. "Can I ask who's calling, please," I said into the speaker. "Paige Matthews.

"Aunty Joyce…" "Oh, my gosh, thank you for calling to let us know," I said, hanging up the phone. "Piper!" "Phoebe!" I called my sisters names and they came walking into the hall. "Piper, Phoebe, do you guys remember Aunt Joyce?" I asked them.

Piper and Phoebe rolled their eyes. "Of course we remember Aunty Joyce- she has two kids right?" "Buffy and Dawn Summer's," Piper and Phoebe said at the same time. "Why?" Phoebe asked me.

I sigh sadly. That was a Social worker on the phone- Aunt Joyce died this afternoon," I said. "The funeral is tomorrow at 12:00." "The funerals at Hillside Memorial Park in Los Angeles." "We're going to pay our respects."

 **PIPER'S POV**

Awhile later, I asked if Phoebe wanted to play with the spirit board like old times and Phoebe agreed.

"When did you meet Jeremy?"

I smiled, "About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin."

Phoebe smiles, "How romantic."

I nod my head, "As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it." Phoebe laughs. "Stop pushing the pointer."

Phoebe sighs, "I'm not touching it."

I nod my head, "You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn?" She gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"I asked if Prue would have sex other than herself this year."

Phoebe wrinkled her nose, "That's disgusting. Please say yes."

"That's disgusting. Please say yes." Suddenly, the pointer zipped across to the letter 'A' by itself. "Piper," she called out. It then moved to the letter 'T'. "Piper, get in here!"

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

I stared at it, amazed. No one was touching it now. "Piper, get in here!" I cried out.

Piper sighs. "What?" Piper demanded, coming in from the kitchen.

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asked as she entered the living room.

Piper shook her head, "Me?" "I didn't do anything."

I nodded. "The pointer on the spirit board moved on its own."

Prue and Piper stare at me. "I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'," I told my disbelieving sisters."

Piper sighed. "Well, did you push it?"

I shook my head. "No."

A crack of thunder rumbled the house and Sam screamed and we could hear her running down the stairs, through the hallways, running into the living room. She ran over to me and I scooped her up.

"It's okay, Sammybear, it's just thunder," I said as she looked scared. I was overjoyed that she chose to come to me.

Prue looked at me. "You used to always push the pointer."

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look." She puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Prue and Piper turn and start to leave Sam and me. Sam looks at the spirit board.

As soon as their backs are turned, the pointer jerked to the bottom, then back to the letter 'T'. "Ah, it moved again!" "It moved," I said.

Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board.

Prue shakes her head, "It's still on the letter 'T'."

I sighed, "I swear it moved."

Piper turned around and Prue leaves the room. The pointer moved again across the spirit board. This time the pointer rested on the letter 'I'. "You saw that right?" I asked Piper.

Piper nods, "I think so, yeah."

"I told you I wasn't touching it…" I replied. I gestured to the moving pointer.

The pointer moved again, this time on the letter 'C'.

"Prue, can you come in here for a sec?" Piper called.

"It's moving," Sam said from my arms.

Prue comes back in the room. "Now what?" she glared at me.

"I think it's trying to tell us something," I told Prue.

I grabbed an envelope and wrote the letters down. Shakily, I held up the envelope. "ATTIC" it read. Prue gave me a worried look as the lights flickered then went out. There was a loud clap of thunder.

"Why are the lights out?" "Can we turn them back on?" Sam whispered, scared.

Awhile later, Piper is walking towards the door. Prue is following her. "Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here," Prue reasoned."

"Then why is Sam whimpering?" Piper replied back. "In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die."

That sentence made Sam whimper louder. I hugged her.

"It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the loose. Jeremy's not even home," Prue said."

Piper frowns, "Well I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home."

Prue frowns, "That'll be cheap."

"Prue, I saw that pointer move," Piper said."

Prue shook her head, "No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. "Who knows?" "Maybe Sam was too," Prue argued. "There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us."

Piper sighs, "We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." She crosses the foyer and picks up the phone. "Great, now the phone doesn't work."

"Yeah, the power's out. "Look, go with me to the basement." Prue said. "I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box."

"Phoebe will go with you to the basement won't you Phoebe?"

"Nope, I'm going to the attic," I said as I put Sam down.

Sam clung to my leg, so I took her hand in mine. "I'm going now."

"No, you're not, we already agreed," Prue declared.

I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now," I told Prue.

Sam followed me when Prue called out to me.

"Sam, you're not going."

"Pwue, suck it up, I'm going. "And nothing you say will change that," Sam said, smartly.

Then we walked up the stairs to the attic.

 **SAM'S POV**

Phoebe and I were going up to the attic when the door swung open. Slowly, we walked into the attic. It was filled with lots of old antique furniture.

As we looked around we saw orange, blue and white stained glass windows and suddenly a light shone on a trunk. The trunk was old with engravings on it. We walked closer to it. The rain was beating down against the windows on the far wall showing a bolt of lightning flashing through the windows. We saw a strange white glowing light and we made our way closer to the trunk. The light lit up the whole room. It beamed like spotlight on the old trunk. We felt ourselves being drawn towards the trunk.

Phoebe put the flashlight on a table before she opened the trunk. There was an old book inside. It was covered in brown leather and looked ancient. It had triquetra in the middle of the old book. Phoebe blew the dust off and I sneezed. Phoebe opened it up. It had triquetra in the middle of the first page. Underneath it, it said 1093.

"The Book Of Shadows," Phoebe read softly, I was sitting beside Phoebe in her lap. Phoebe turns the page and we start reading. **"Hear** **now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring our powers to we sisters three."**

Suddenly the word "Three" disappeared and the word four replaced it.

 **"** **We want the power, give us the power."**

As soon as we finished, the room started shaking, and a hazy blue light shone down on us through the crystals of the chandelier. The pictures of us sisters moved together. With those last words they spoke, an icy draft transformed into a wind- blowing around Sam and I, around the table, swirling around and around like a tornado. I was mystified- what was causing this to happen?"

Phoebe and I sat perfectly still, Phoebe clutching the book and me holding onto Magic. I couldn't wait to tell Henry- his book was true, our family were Warren witches- the latest in a long line of woman, with incredible supernatural strength. In 16OO, Melinda Warren had said there would be four very powerful witches of all time- The Charmed Ones . Henry would have to have inherited powers too." His mother, Emma is the Savior and is my cousin.

 **BUFFY'S POV**

At that same moment in Los Angeles, Dawn, Celia and I were in the attic when suddenly a light shone on us, leading to the trunk. We to the trunk and I opened it. There was a large book – the Book Of Shadows. Dawn, Celia and I had seen it earlier but we left it in the trunk. This time I picked it up and opened it to the first page and we read an incantation out loud. **"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to me, I want this power, give me the power."**

The word give your powers to me disappeared and the word we want this power replaced it. We read **"We want this power."** **"Give the power to my daughter, Celia."**

A wind formed around the three of us, blowing around us like a tornado, swirling around us. I pulled out my stake just in case- but no vampire came. I shook my head and muttered, "Mum, what have you gotten us into?"

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

Back at the Halliwell Manor Prue and Piper entered the attic. They found Sam and I sitting on an old trunk, Sam was staring around her in wonder.

"What are you doing?" Prue said, frowning.

"Sam and I read an incantation, I found it in that trunk." I said.

Piper frowned. "How did you get in here?"

"The door opened." Sam answered.

"Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" Piper asked, putting her hands on her hips. Prue took the book off me.

"It said something about there being three essentials of the moon. Timing, feeling and phases of the moon." "If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time." I said.

Piper frowned, "This? Do what?"

"Receive our powers," I gushed.

"What powers?" "Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper asked.

"Yep, Piper, it wasn't just Phoebe, it was me too," Sam said. "It was cool- Pwue you should have seen the lights shining."

"No, they included all of us." She reads from the book. "Bring your powers to we sisters four." "Phoebe, what were you thinking! Sam's 3 and you got her involved in this." "It's a book of witchcraft." Prue said.

Piper, Sam, Prue and I walked down the stairs with Prue shining the flashlight.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue told me.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board."

Prue nods, "But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer."

Piper shook her head, "It doesn't matter. "Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you and Sam did that incantation?"

I nod. "Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. "How should I know?"

Piper sighs, "Well, everything looks the same."

Phoebe nods, "You're right."

Prue sighs, "But the house still needs work."

Piper nods, "Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed."

The next morning, I was sitting with Sam on the steps outside drinking coffee out of a mug; Sam had a plastic cup with juice in it, because Prue doesn't trust her with glass yet.

The door opens and Piper walked out. "You two are up early." Piper remarked.

"We never went to sleep."

"Don't tell me you and Sam spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?"

Sam laughed and I smiled as Piper sat next to us.

"So what were you doing?" Piper asked us. "Is Prue around?"

I shook my head. "No, she went to work early, Sam and I are reading aloud.

"According to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren."

Piper laughed. "You and Sam have too much of an imagination- stop feeding her with false information."

Sam stood up. "No, we're serious!" "She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, stop time and could control all of the elements," Sam said. "And she had said I would have each one of my sister's powers- that's you guys. "I think I have them. "Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters- Melinda said there might be four- that would be me." we walked to Piper's car. "These four sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known." "They're good witches and I think we're those sisters," I said.

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mum." She kissed Sam and I on the cheek. "So take that Nancy Drew. " "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, another aunt who died yesterday and whose funeral is today, a father who's invisible, and Sam's father- who she doesn't know, yada, yada, yada." She stands up.

She gets in her car. "I will see you two at noon, please be ready to leave when I get here." "We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones." Sam and I said as Piper drove off.

 **CELIA'S POV**

In Los Angeles, my mum and aunty Dawn are asleep in our mum's bed- we all slept together. I went downstairs where our Social Worker was. I held my baby blanket and teddy bear- since grandma died, I've carried around them. It was comforting.

"How are you this morning?" Paige asked me. I didn't answer- I'd turned mute after I saw grandma's body. I wrote on paper. "Yes."

Paige gives me my fairy-coloring book and I start to color- I was getting really neat. I can also draw- I would love it if they came to life."

Suddenly a there's knock at the door. I go and open it. I wrote on my pad of paper and hand it to him. "Yes?"

The man at the door smiled at me. "Hello, is you're Social Worker her?" "I need to talk to her."

Paige heard the man and come up beside me. My name is Timothy Smith. I am the attorney for your mom's estate. As you're grandfather, Hank Summer's is in jail, you, you're mother and aunty have no one- you're all underage." "You're Social Worker, Social Services and the state of California have recommended we place you, your mother and aunty with another member of your grandmother's family.

"You're grandmother's maiden name is Halliwell, and we've looked you're family information and we're going to place you three under Prudence Halliwell's care." "Timothy looked at Paige. "There's more family members in San Francisco." I will make some calls while we wait for the funeral."

I heard footsteps and looked up to see mum and aunty Dawn coming down the stairs. We eat breakfast.

 **PRUE'S POV**

At the Museum of Natural History in San Francisco, Storybrooke."

Roger smiles. "There's been change of plans."

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?" Prue asked Roger.

"The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection." Roger said.

"Well, that's terrific." I said.

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on." "You look surprised."

Prue shook her head, "I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but also I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition." "I looked at Roger. "You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?"

Roger nodded his head. "I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I?" But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?"

"Miss Halliwell?" "Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis?" "When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?" I told him.

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other." He said, smiling at me.

"Bastard!" I said. I turned to leave.

"Prue, wait." She stops. "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit." She leaves.

As I leave, I think of Roger's pen losing its ink and unknown to me, Roger takes it out and the ink sprays in his face.

As I went to the car, my cell phone rings and I don't recognize the caller's id. I answer it. "Hello, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hi, Timothy Smith on the phone. "Is this Prudence Halliwell?"

"Yes."

"I am the attorney for Joyce Summers I'm calling on behalf of Buffy, Dawn and Celia Summers."

I frowned. "Who?"

"Buffy and Dawn Summers, Joyce Summers daughter." "Celia Summers is Buffy's 7 year old daughter."

I was confused as I wasn't aware that Aunt Joyce had two daughters and a grandchild."

"I didn't know that Aunty Joyce had two daughter- much less a grandchild," I told him. "We haven't seen our aunty in a while."

"The reason for my call is because Miss Summers and her sister and daughter are without a legal guardian. "Their father can't take care of them because he's in jail. The State of California has requested they be placed with a family member in their mother's family. From the information I found, you and your sisters have more family on her mother's side…"

 **PIPER'S POV**

At Quake Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup.

Chef Moore comes into the kitchen. "Your time is up. Let's see." He reads the index card. "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

"Chef Moore..."

Chef Moore nods, "What?"

I sigh. "Uh, the port..."

Chef Moore nods, "Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara." "A recipe from a woman's magazine. "Puh!"

"I didn't have time for…"

"Ah-ah!" Chef Moore said.

"But, but..." He puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. I wave my hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue. "Chef Moore?" "Chef Moore?" I wave her hand in front of his face again. "Hello? Hello?" I go over to a bench and picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. I dribble some on Chef Moore's forkful of food, just as he unfreezes. He puts it in his mouth. "Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique."

I smiled.

 **PRUE'S POV**

At the Museum of Natural History, Roger was sitting in his chair.

It was my idea to spark corporate interest from private donations. "Besides, Not only have I been with this project since its inception, but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit. "He swings around on his chair and sees me walk in.

"Prue..."

I nod. "I quit."

Roger speaks into the phone, "I'm going to have to call you back." He hangs up. "Think about this, Prue- you have Sam to look after."

"Don't you dare talk about Sam," I told Roger. "Besides, it's a lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. "What's to think about?"

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss goodbye any references…"

I glare at him. "Don't threaten me, Roger."

"You know me. Had to try. "You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favor."

I frown. "Excuse me?"

"I had to take the exhibit away from you." "If I hadn't, the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place. "Think about it, Prue. "I'm here for you." "Not some stranger." "You should be thanking me not leaving me."

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office."

"You're gonna regret this." Roger said.

"Oh, I don't think so. "I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. "But this definitely tops that." Goodbye, Roger." She turns and leaves towards the door.

Roger nods, "I hope there are no office supplies in your purse." I stop and wraps my hands around an imaginary neck. Roger's tie tightens around his neck and starts strangling him. He opens his draw and finds a pair of scissors. He cuts the tie off. "What the hell was that?"

 **PIPER'S POV**

Outside Quake, I am in a phone booth. "Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone." She hangs up when Phoebe doesn't answer and walks out of the booth. Jeremy walks up to her. "Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me."

"I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?" Jeremy said.

I nod. "Yeah, now I am. "I really am. "Um, what are you doing here?"

Jeremy nods, "Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job."

I smiled "You always surprise me. How did you know?"

"You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are."

"I get so turned on when you talk about food," I said, nodding.

Jeremy smiled. "Hotdogs, Hamburgers, pizza." They kiss.

 **SAM'S POV**

Somewhere in San Francisco, California, Phoebe is riding her bike on the road, with me in a kids seat next to her when All of a sudden Phoebe and I have a premonition. In it she sees two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car, which hits them. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding and then we see the car and the two boys. "No! Wait!" we shouted.

Phoebe rides in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. The car honks and Phoebe falls off her bike, me disappearing in a flurry of all the elements and appearing beside Phoebe. I felt a stabbing pain go up my arm. I looked down. My arm was twisted at a wrong angle. I whimpered. I see Regina hurrying over before everything becomes black from the pain.

 **REGINA'S POV**

I was walking on the sidewalk, when I see Phoebe riding her bike with Sam in her baby seat that was on the bike when I see a car coming and two boys that about to be hit. "No! Wait!" Sam and Phoebe shout, getting in the boy's way and falling off the bike- the car narrowly missing them by about a centimeter. Phoebe falls off her bike while to my surprise; Sam disappears in a flurry of all of the elements before appearing beside Phoebe. I see Sam's arm- it was twisted at a 70- degree angle. I freeze the sight with my powers before rushing over and gently used my magic to make Sam rise in the air before gently lowering her into my arms. Phoebe woke up, but I told her not to move, before calling the paramedics. They came and brought two stretchers and gently lowered the Phoebe and Sam unto the stretchers before taking them in the van.

 **"** **Mum!"** I heard Henry's voice and saw him run over to me. "What happened," he asked and as we got in the van, I explained to him that Sam and Phoebe nearly got hit by a car."

 **PRUE'S POV**

I rush into the Hospital, walking up to a desk. I see Andy is standing there with his back turned to me. "Hi, um, I'm looking for my two sisters, Phoebe and Samantha Halliwell."

The Nurse nods. "One second please." She looks to Andy. "What's the name again?"

Andy nodded. "Inspector Andrew Trudeau." Homicide. Dr. Gordon's me."

I blinked. "Andy?"

Andy turns to Prue. "Prue?" I don't believe it. "How are you?"

Andy nods, "Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you."

I nod. "Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe and Sam. "They had some kind of accident."

Andy blinks. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Prue nods, "Yeah, they'll be fine. "Um, what are you doing here?"

Andy sighs, "Murder investigation." There was an awkward silence.

The Nurse looks to me. "You're sister's are still in x-ray's so it'll be another twenty minutes." She looks to Andy. "Dr. Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank You." Andy and I said at the same time.

Andy nods, "Well, it's good seeing you, Prue." They shake hands.

I smiled. "Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care."

Andy nods, "You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr. Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?"

"Sure." They walk towards the coffee machine. "So, you're an inspector now?" I asked him.

Andy nods, "What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective." "Sheriff Graham Humbert is helping me."

I smile. "Inspector's classier."

Andy laughs, "Liking it better already."

I nod. "Your dad must be so proud."

Andy nods, "Third generation. "You bet he's happy.

"How about you? "You taking the world by storm?"

I nodded. "Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work."

Andy nods, "Oh."

"I heard you moved to Portland." I told him.

Andy smiles, "I'm back. "You, uh, still seeing Roger?"

I frowned. "How did you know about him?"

Andy smiles, "I know people."

"You checked up on me?" I said, sighing.

Andy shakes his head, "I wouldn't call it that."

I frowned. "What would you call it?"

Andy smiles, "Inquiring minds want to know. "What can I say?" "I'm a detective."

"ahh…" "Prue and Andy sitting in a tree. Kissing, first comes love then marriage, the baby in the big white carriage," Henry sang. We turned around, embarrassed that our quite spot just became invaded.

"Mum's with Sam in X- ray- they say she broke her arm," Henry said. "Prue, if it's all right with my mum, can I go with you to get you're cousins Buffy, Dawn and Celia?" "My mum told me- she knows everything in this town, she's the Mayor."

To Be Continued


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes Part 2

**HENRY'S POV**

Awhile later Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Henry and Sam are in the car on their way to Los Angeles.

Prue shakes her head. "The Charmed Ones?" Phoebe, Sam, this is insane."

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today?" "You didn't freeze time or move anything?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty crazy." "You got Sam and Henry thinking that Sam has each one of our powers and that she can disappear in a flurry of all the elements."

"It's twue, Pwue, Henry's book says it all.

"Sam, that book is just on fairytales, not on our lives, okay- that's the reason why you two are seeing Archie. "To get them out of you're head."

"Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?" Phoebe said.

Prue sighs, "Phoebe, I do not have special powers."

Phoebe sighs, "Really? That looked pretty special to me."

Prue frowns, "Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?"

Phoebe nods, "With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

Prue frowns, "I don't believe it."

Phoebe nods looking at Piper, "This must mean that you can freeze time." She looks at Prue. "Are you okay?"

Prue shakes her head, "No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch."

Phoebe sighs, "You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it."

"You're right, Phoebe, you all have to learn to deal with you're powers."

Phoebe nods, "When I was looking through the Book of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil."

Prue frowned. "Evil fighting evil, that's a twist."

Phoebe shook her head. "Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. "A good witch follows the Wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

Prue sighs, "And this has what to do with us?"

Phoebe, Sam and I nodded our heads. "Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock," I said. "Phoebe nodded. " think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe- not anymore."

An hour later, we pull up to the cemetery and get out.

I looked around at the group of people. "I wonder which one is Buffy, Dawn and Celia that's going to be coming to live with you guys, I'm excited to see if Celia's my age. "Sammy and I will have someone else to hang out with."

Prue shrugs. "I don't know. Mr. Timothy said he would meet us here with them."

A man walks up to them with a young blonde girl, a brown haired girl, and a little girl that had blonde hair like Buffy. Like Sam, she was adorable. "Prudence Halliwell?"

Prue nods. "Yes. But you can call me Prue. "I gather you're Timothy Smith?"

Timothy nodded. "Yes and this is Buffy, Dawn and Celia."

"Hi. So you're my cousins," Buffy and Dawn say at the same time. Celia just stares at us and waves her hand at us.

Timothy turned to Celia then back at Prue. "Celia doesn't talk anymore, she's become mute. She is traumatized as she saw her grandmothers body.

A minute later, Buffy, Dawn and Celia were not looking at the people, just at the grave with us with a few people that Joyce must have known. Buffy had her arms around Celia and Dawn, offering every comfort she had. Dawn was the same age as 10, Celia and me was 7.

 **BUFFY'S POV**

A minister speaks, but his words seem distant to my ears. "…We commend to God. Joyce Summers…" I hold her tears- I had to be strong for my daughter and sister.

Dawn, Celia and I stared at the coffin as they lower it to the ground. By now, I am crying. I looked at Dawn and Celia. Dawn is crying, but Celia isn't- I was worried, she hasn't cried not once, not even when she saw her grandmother's body. She wasn't coping very well."

A man digs into a pile of dirt with a sharp, gravelly crunch and then casts the first pile of dirt into the casket."…Earth to Earth…"

"…ashes to ashes. Dust to dust… May the Lord bless her and keep her, may the lord look after her. "Amen."

The service ends and Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Sam and Henry are the first to hug me, Dawn and Celia before other people do."

Timothy turns to us. "In Joyce's will everything is left to Buffy, Dawn and her granddaughter, Celia. The house will be sold and the proceeds from the estate sale will be put in in a trust for when Buffy and Dawn graduates high school- there is a trust for Celia too."

Buffy, if there is anything you, Dawn and you're daughter wants to keep, I suggest you take it with you."

Prue nodded. "We will pack up Buffy, Dawn and Celia wants to take with them tonight. We will stay tonight and then head back to San Francisco, Storybrooke."

 **SAM'S POV**

The next day they headed back to San Francisco, Storybrooke. I noticed the book that Buffy had in her lap. Celia was next to her and Dawn was sitting next to me, Henry, Phoebe was next to Henry and Piper was in the front with us."

"What's that?" I asked Buffy. Buffy laid the book in her lap, "Dawn, Celia and I found it in the attic. It was in of mom's stuff."

My eyes go wide in surprise. Henry saw it too, his eyes going wide. "Sam, that's a replica of you're book."

"Uh, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, you should see this," I said.

Prue pulls the car over and Piper and Prue turn around to face us.

Phoebe holds up the book Buffy was holding."

Piper's eyes go wide. "You brought the book with you?" "No, it's Buffy, Dawn and Celia's," I said. "Buffy said she, Dawn and Celia found it in their house," I said.

"You haven't read the book have you?" Prue asked Buffy.

"Just the first page." Dawn said. We all read it."

Buffy nodded. "I thought I couldn't do magic anyways since I'm the Slayer."

"Excuse me, Slayer?" Prue said.

"Into every generation, a Slayer is born. "One girl in the entire world, a Chosen One." "One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil, and the swell of their numbers." She is the Slayer."

Prue frowns, "Charmed Ones, Chosen One, Slayer. This is… We'll figure this out when we get back to the manor."

Five hours later, we dropped Henry back to Regina and pulled up at the Manor. Buffy, Dawn and Celia's eyes go wide as they saw the Manor. "That's your house?" Buffy and Said at the same time."

"Yes, and now it's you're home too. "It was left to us by Grams."

Buffy frowns, "Grams?"

"Yes that what we called her. "She is our grandmother. "She would be your grandmother also since she was Joyce's mother." "And she would be Celia great grandmother."

They helped Buffy, Dawn and Celia take their things up to their new rooms.

Buffy's Room was next to Phoebe's and is the fourth bedroom, Dawn's is the sixth bedroom next to me and I'm now in the middle because Celia's is in the seventh room.

 **HENRY'S POV**

Awhile later Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Henry and Sam are in the car on their way to Los Angeles.

Prue shakes her head. "The Charmed Ones?" Phoebe, Sam, this is insane."

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today?" "You didn't freeze time or move anything?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty crazy." "You got Sam and Henry thinking that Sam has each one of our powers and that she can disappear in a flurry of all the elements."

"It's twue, Pwue, Henry's book says it all.

"Sam, that book is just on fairytales, not on our lives, okay- that's the reason why you two are seeing Archie. "To get them out of you're head."

"Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?" Phoebe said.

Prue sighs, "Phoebe, I do not have special powers."

Phoebe sighs, "Really? That looked pretty special to me."

Prue frowns, "Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?"

Phoebe nods, "With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

Prue frowns, "I don't believe it."

Phoebe nods looking at Piper, "This must mean that you can freeze time." She looks at Prue. "Are you okay?"

Prue shakes her head, "No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch."

Phoebe sighs, "You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it."

"You're right, Phoebe, you all have to learn to deal with you're powers."

Phoebe nods, "When I was looking through the Book of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil."

Prue frowned. "Evil fighting evil, that's a twist."

Phoebe shook her head. "Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. "A good witch follows the Wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

Prue sighs, "And this has what to do with us?"

Phoebe, Sam and I nodded our heads. "Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock," I said. "Phoebe nodded. " think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe- not anymore."

An hour later, we pull up to the cemetery and get out.

I looked around at the group of people. "I wonder which one is Buffy, Dawn and Celia that's going to be coming to live with you guys, I'm excited to see if Celia's my age. "Sammy and I will have someone else to hang out with."

Prue shrugs. "I don't know. Mr. Timothy said he would meet us here with them."

A man walks up to them with a young blonde girl, a brown haired girl, and a little girl that had blonde hair like Buffy. Like Sam, she was adorable. "Prudence Halliwell?"

Prue nods. "Yes. But you can call me Prue. "I gather you're Timothy Smith?"

Timothy nodded. "Yes and this is Buffy, Dawn and Celia."

"Hi. So you're my cousins," Buffy and Dawn say at the same time. Celia just stares at us and waves her hand at us.

Timothy turned to Celia then back at Prue. "Celia doesn't talk anymore, she's become mute. She is traumatized as she saw her grandmothers body.

A minute later, Buffy, Dawn and Celia were not looking at the people, just at the grave with us with a few people that Joyce must have known. Buffy had her arms around Celia and Dawn, offering every comfort she had. Dawn was the same age as 10, Celia and me was 7.

 **BUFFY'S POV**

A minister speaks, but his words seem distant to my ears. "…We commend to God. Joyce Summers…" I hold her tears- I had to be strong for my daughter and sister.

Dawn, Celia and I stared at the coffin as they lower it to the ground. By now, I am crying. I looked at Dawn and Celia. Dawn is crying, but Celia isn't- I was worried, she hasn't cried not once, not even when she saw her grandmother's body. She wasn't coping very well."

A man digs into a pile of dirt with a sharp, gravelly crunch and then casts the first pile of dirt into the casket."…Earth to Earth…"

"…ashes to ashes. Dust to dust… May the Lord bless her and keep her, may the lord look after her. "Amen."

The service ends and Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Sam and Henry are the first to hug me, Dawn and Celia before other people do."

Timothy turns to us. "In Joyce's will everything is left to Buffy, Dawn and her granddaughter, Celia. The house will be sold and the proceeds from the estate sale will be put in in a trust for when Buffy and Dawn graduates high school- there is a trust for Celia too."

Buffy, if there is anything you, Dawn and you're daughter wants to keep, I suggest you take it with you."

Prue nodded. "We will pack up Buffy, Dawn and Celia wants to take with them tonight. We will stay tonight and then head back to San Francisco, Storybrooke."

 **SAM'S POV**

The next day they headed back to San Francisco, Storybrooke. I noticed the book that Buffy had in her lap. Celia was next to her and Dawn was sitting next to me, Henry, Phoebe was next to Henry and Piper was in the front with us."

"What's that?" I asked Buffy. Buffy laid the book in her lap, "Dawn, Celia and I found it in the attic. It was in of mom's stuff."

My eyes go wide in surprise. Henry saw it too, his eyes going wide. "Sam, that's a replica of you're book."

"Uh, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, you should see this," I said.

Prue pulls the car over and Piper and Prue turn around to face us.

Phoebe holds up the book Buffy was holding."

Piper's eyes go wide. "You brought the book with you?" "No, it's Buffy, Dawn and Celia's," I said. "Buffy said she, Dawn and Celia found it in their house," I said.

"You haven't read the book have you?" Prue asked Buffy.

"Just the first page." Dawn said. We all read it."

Buffy nodded. "I thought I couldn't do magic anyways since I'm the Slayer."

"Excuse me, Slayer?" Prue said.

"Into every generation, a Slayer is born. "One girl in the entire world, a Chosen One." "One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil, and the swell of their numbers." She is the Slayer."

Prue frowns, "Charmed Ones, Chosen One, Slayer. This is… We'll figure this out when we get back to the manor."

Five hours later, we dropped Henry back to Regina and pulled up at the Manor. Buffy, Dawn and Celia's eyes go wide as they saw the Manor. "That's your house?" Buffy and Said at the same time."

"Yes, and now it's you're home too. "It was left to us by Grams."

Buffy frowns, "Grams?"

"Yes that what we called her. "She is our grandmother. "She would be your grandmother also since she was Joyce's mother." "And she would be Celia great grandmother."

They helped Buffy, Dawn and Celia take their things up to their new rooms.

Buffy's Room was next to Phoebe's and is the fourth bedroom, Dawn's is the sixth bedroom next to me and I'm now in the middle because Celia's is in the seventh room.

 **HENRY'S POV**

Awhile later Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Henry and Sam are in the car on their way to Los Angeles.

Prue shakes her head. "The Charmed Ones?" Phoebe, Sam, this is insane."

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today?" "You didn't freeze time or move anything?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty crazy." "You got Sam and Henry thinking that Sam has each one of our powers and that she can disappear in a flurry of all the elements."

"It's twue, Pwue, Henry's book says it all.

"Sam, that book is just on fairytales, not on our lives, okay- that's the reason why you two are seeing Archie. "To get them out of you're head."

"Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?" Phoebe said.

Prue sighs, "Phoebe, I do not have special powers."

Phoebe sighs, "Really? That looked pretty special to me."

Prue frowns, "Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?"

Phoebe nods, "With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

Prue frowns, "I don't believe it."

Phoebe nods looking at Piper, "This must mean that you can freeze time." She looks at Prue. "Are you okay?"

Prue shakes her head, "No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch."

Phoebe sighs, "You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it."

"You're right, Phoebe, you all have to learn to deal with you're powers."

Phoebe nods, "When I was looking through the Book of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil."

Prue frowned. "Evil fighting evil, that's a twist."

Phoebe shook her head. "Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. "A good witch follows the Wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

Prue sighs, "And this has what to do with us?"

Phoebe, Sam and I nodded our heads. "Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock," I said. "Phoebe nodded. " think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe- not anymore."

An hour later, we pull up to the cemetery and get out.

I looked around at the group of people. "I wonder which one is Buffy, Dawn and Celia that's going to be coming to live with you guys, I'm excited to see if Celia's my age. "Sammy and I will have someone else to hang out with."

Prue shrugs. "I don't know. Mr. Timothy said he would meet us here with them."

A man walks up to them with a young blonde girl, a brown haired girl, and a little girl that had blonde hair like Buffy. Like Sam, she was adorable. "Prudence Halliwell?"

Prue nods. "Yes. But you can call me Prue. "I gather you're Timothy Smith?"

Timothy nodded. "Yes and this is Buffy, Dawn and Celia."

"Hi. So you're my cousins," Buffy and Dawn say at the same time. Celia just stares at us and waves her hand at us.

Timothy turned to Celia then back at Prue. "Celia doesn't talk anymore, she's become mute. She is traumatized as she saw her grandmothers body.

A minute later, Buffy, Dawn and Celia were not looking at the people, just at the grave with us with a few people that Joyce must have known. Buffy had her arms around Celia and Dawn, offering every comfort she had. Dawn was the same age as 10, Celia and me was 7.

 **BUFFY'S POV**

A minister speaks, but his words seem distant to my ears. "…We commend to God. Joyce Summers…" I hold her tears- I had to be strong for my daughter and sister.

Dawn, Celia and I stared at the coffin as they lower it to the ground. By now, I am crying. I looked at Dawn and Celia. Dawn is crying, but Celia isn't- I was worried, she hasn't cried not once, not even when she saw her grandmother's body. She wasn't coping very well."

A man digs into a pile of dirt with a sharp, gravelly crunch and then casts the first pile of dirt into the casket."…Earth to Earth…"

"…ashes to ashes. Dust to dust… May the Lord bless her and keep her, may the lord look after her. "Amen."

The service ends and Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Sam and Henry are the first to hug me, Dawn and Celia before other people do."

Timothy turns to us. "In Joyce's will everything is left to Buffy, Dawn and her granddaughter, Celia. The house will be sold and the proceeds from the estate sale will be put in in a trust for when Buffy and Dawn graduates high school- there is a trust for Celia too."

Buffy, if there is anything you, Dawn and you're daughter wants to keep, I suggest you take it with you."

Prue nodded. "We will pack up Buffy, Dawn and Celia wants to take with them tonight. We will stay tonight and then head back to San Francisco, Storybrooke."

 **SAM'S POV**

The next day they headed back to San Francisco, Storybrooke. I noticed the book that Buffy had in her lap. Celia was next to her and Dawn was sitting next to me, Henry, Phoebe was next to Henry and Piper was in the front with us."

"What's that?" I asked Buffy. Buffy laid the book in her lap, "Dawn, Celia and I found it in the attic. It was in of mom's stuff."

My eyes go wide in surprise. Henry saw it too, his eyes going wide. "Sam, that's a replica of you're book."

"Uh, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, you should see this," I said.

Prue pulls the car over and Piper and Prue turn around to face us.

Phoebe holds up the book Buffy was holding."

Piper's eyes go wide. "You brought the book with you?" "No, it's Buffy, Dawn and Celia's," I said. "Buffy said she, Dawn and Celia found it in their house," I said.

"You haven't read the book have you?" Prue asked Buffy.

"Just the first page." Dawn said. We all read it."

Buffy nodded. "I thought I couldn't do magic anyways since I'm the Slayer."

"Excuse me, Slayer?" Prue said.

"Into every generation, a Slayer is born. "One girl in the entire world, a Chosen One." "One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil, and the swell of their numbers." She is the Slayer."

Prue frowns, "Charmed Ones, Chosen One, Slayer. This is… We'll figure this out when we get back to the manor."

Five hours later, we dropped Henry back to Regina and pulled up at the Manor. Buffy, Dawn and Celia's eyes go wide as they saw the Manor. "That's your house?" Buffy and Said at the same time."

"Yes, and now it's you're home too. "It was left to us by Grams."

Buffy frowns, "Grams?"

"Yes that what we called her. "She is our grandmother. "She would be your grandmother also since she was Joyce's mother." "And she would be Celia great grandmother."

They helped Buffy, Dawn and Celia take their things up to their new rooms.

Buffy's Room was next to Phoebe's and is the fourth bedroom, Dawn's is the sixth bedroom next to me and I'm now in the middle because Celia's is in the seventh room.

 **PRUE'S POV**

I'm going to take Phoebe and Sam to the Pharmacy to get their prescription. "Sam's broken arm is bothering her again. "I'm getting pain relief. "Piper, don't you have a date with Jeremy tonight?" I asked Piper.

Piper nodded. "Yep."

I see that Dawn and Celia have come into Buffy's room. They were sitting on Buffy's bed. Buffy hugged her daughter. Buffy has Aunt Joyce's Book of Shadows on her new bed.

I smiled. "Buffy, do you think you, Dawn and Celia will be okay for a while?"

Buffy nodded. "We'll be fine, Prue." "Mum used to leave me with Dawn and Celia when she went to work."

At the Pharmacy, the woman has Phoebe and Sam's prescription. "I'll be right back with you and you're sisters prescription.

I looked at the Pharmacist. "Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"

"Aisle three," the Pharmacist said."

We wonder up the aisle. "You know, I'm not afraid of our powers… I mean everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit," I told Phoebe. "We apparently have powers. "We also have three kids to raise, as well as a teenage girl, who is a Slayer and they may have powers as well."

"Sam does. "When we fell off the bike, I fell, but Sam… she disappeared in a flurry of the elements." Phoebe grimaced. "I think Regina saw the whole thing, she really does have a soft spot for Sam. Regina's Sam's godmother and Henry knows about Magic because we were talking about it on the way home…" "Henry is Sam's best friend besides Ruby who's her best friend too," Phoebe said.

I sighed. "I just want my life to be normal…" "I think Buffy would too, she'd want her daughter to have a normal life too, especially Dawn."

Phoebe shook her head. "Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our or Dawn, Buffy and Celia's destiny."

I nodded my head. "Do you see any aspirin?"

"No, but I read Phoebe's mind… she sees chamomile tea," Sam told me.

"What!" "You can read minds… "This is scary," I said.

"No, I think it's cool, Phoebe's thinking of you're dad," Sam said.

"Hey, back off… those thoughts are private," Phoebe said, annoyed.

I sighed. "Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, just found that out that Aunt Joyce died and could have been a witch, our three cousins maybe a witch and that Buffy is also a Slayer, and that we have powers and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now."

Phoebe nodded. ""Then move your headache out of your mind."

"Yeah, Pwue, Henry might have magic too, he's the Saviors son," Sam told me.

I sigh. "Samantha, get this into you're thick head, the fairytales that you and Henry believe in are not true, Regina isn't the evil queen as far as I know, Snow White/ Mary Margaret is not our aunty, and isn't mum's sister and isn't Henry's grandmother."

"Is too, the fairytale book is true," Sam says.

I stare angrily at Phoebe and Sam and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf and Prue catches it. "You move things when you're upset," Phoebe told Prue."

"This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head, you too Sam."

Phoebe and Sam smiled at me. "You don't believe us."

"Of course I don't believe you." "Or Buffy." "I don't think she's coping very well- I think she's creating Vampires as her way to cope with the loss of her mother."

Sam looked at the shelf with the potato chips on it. She blinked her eyes and the next thing we know, a packet of her favorite chicken chips fly's into her arms. "Yes," she said in delight.

"Sam, put them back, NOW!" I told her, but Sam shook her head. "No."

I sighed. My migraine was getting worse, I didn't want a tantrum so I gave in. "Fine," I answered her. "Keep them."

Phoebe smiled at me and looked at Sam and they laughed evilly. I just glared at them.

Sam must have read Phoebe's mind again because both of them said in unison, "Ro-ger." More bottles of aspirin flew off the shelf. "Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens?" Phoebe told me.

I shook my head. "No, he's dead, Phoebe."

"No, he isn't, he moved from New York," Sam said, reading Phoebe's mind again.

"SAM!" Phoebe nearly yelled at Sam and Sam jumped.

"No, he died the day he left mom- way before Sammy was born," I said."

Phoebe frowned. "Prue, he's always been a big button pusher for you." "You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." All the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves. "Feel better?" Phoebe and Sam say at the same time.

I nodded. "Lots."

Phoebe smiled. "The Book of Shadows said our powers will grow."

I frowned. "Grow to what?" I said and Phoebe, Sam and I laugh.

 **PIPER'S POV**

In a cab, I'm sitting with Jeremy. In my lap, I'm holding a box of fortune cookies. I looked at Jeremy. "Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?"

Jeremy nodded. "Sure, it's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?" Jeremy asked.

He'd think I was crazy so I shake my head. "Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie." I hand him one.

"Okay." He opens it and reads the bit of paper that came with it. "Soon you will be on top."

"Can you make a left on 7th please," Jeremy told the driver.

The driver heads towards where Jeremy said to go.

I frown. "Hey, I thought that we were going to your place." He was up to something.

Jeremy smiled. "We are, but you reminded me of something- I wanna show you something."

They step inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator started to go up. "You're gonna love this- you'll probably tell Prue, Phoebe, Sam, Buffy, Dawn, and Celia the instant you see them."

"How did you know that Phoebe came home, or that Buffy, Dawn and Celia were living with us." "I've never motioned Buffy, Dawn and Celia to you."

Jeremy smiles. "Whoops." He pulls out a knife.

Piper blinked. "What is that?"

"It's your surprise," he said, smiling."

I backed away from him. "Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!"

Jeremy nodded. "So am I." "I've waited a good six months for this- ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released." "Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the four of you got together again." "All that was needed was for Phoebe to return. "Buffy, Dawn and Celia being the last Halliwell's- oh, but wait, no, there's three more that you didn't know." "But I'm not gonna tell you." "They're not a threat yet, because they haven't come into their powers yet, and won't for a while, because of the curse that the Evil Queen casts on the fairytale characters- they're lost in time with no memory of their past lives."

I was shocked- what Sammy and Henry have been trying to tell us about the town being cursed was true. Regina was Sam's godmother, I still trusted her."

Jeremy laughed seeing my shocked face. "Buffy, being the Slayer and her sister Dawn, especially her daughter, Celia- well that will be an added bonus."

I frowned before realizing that it was Jeremy that killed those poor woman." "It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women."

Jeremy shook his head. "Not women, witches!"

"Why?" I asked him.

Jeremy raised his hand and flames come out of his fingertips. "It was the only way to get their powers." (In a demonic voice.) "And now I want yours."

I scream as Jeremy raised his arm about to stab me. in defense, I raised my hands up and he freezes, making the elevator freeze as well. "Okay, think, stay calm. "Think, think, think." "I gotta get outta here. I climb unto the next floor.

Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs my leg. He tries to pull me back into the elevator but I grab a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious.

 **BUFFY'S POV**

Back at the manor, Prue, Phoebe and Sam have returned home over an hour ago and Prue had put Dawn, Celia and Sam to bed.

I come bounding down the stairs. "What's for dinner, I'm hungry."

Phoebe pressed play on the answering machine. "Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye."

Prue comes in holding a cat. "Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat."

"How'd the cat get in?" Phoebe said, frowning.

I walk up to them. "Sorry, Dawn, Celia and I thought it belonged to you guys."

Prue nodded. "Its okay, Buffy, you didn't know. She looks at Phoebe. "Did Piper leave a message?"

Phoebe shook her head. "She's probably still out with Jeremy. Roger called."

Prue frowned. "Yeah, I heard, that asshole."

The front door opens and Piper walked in. "Prue?"

Phoebe nodded. "In here." Piper locked the doors. "Piper?" Phoebe said, confused.

Prue frowned. "Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue touched Piper, trying to get her to calm down.

"Lock the doors- check the windows- especially with kids in the house." "We don't have a lot of time." "Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a..."

Phoebe nodded. "Warlock?" She heads up the stairs.

My eyes went wide at the realization. "A Warlock?"

Prue blinked. "Oh my God. I'm calling the cops."

"And tell them what?" "That we're witches?" "That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us?" "Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next- we have to think about Dawn, Celia and Sam." "We have to protect them."

I nodded. "Piper's right, I would hate to think what would happen if he got his hands on my daughter, sister and little cousin." "Got a sword or stake lying around?"

"I found the answer, it's our only hope, come on," Phoebe told us and we headed upstairs to meet her."

We sit around a low table in a circle. We place candles in a circle around us.

Prue nods. "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle."

"Wait, I only count eight," Piper said, frowning.

"You forgot this one." Phoebe holds up a birthday candle.

Piper frowned. "A birthday candle?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies."

"Alright, we need the puppet," Prue said.

Piper nodded. "Got it." She drops it in the pot.

Phoebe lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.

"Right, we're set. "We're ready to cast the spell," Prue said."

Piper sighs, "Okay, first I'll make it stronger." She gets a rose and places it on top of the puppet. "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She presses the rose thorn into the puppet and places it in the pot. "Okay, the spell's complete."

Prue nodded. "Let's hope it works."

They watch the puppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire.

They start cleaning up. Phoebe picks up the pot and has a premonition. "Wait! It didn't work."

Prue and Piper and I blinked. "What?"

"The spell, it didn't work."

Prue frowned, "How do you know?"

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. "I saw Jeremy."

Prue frowns, "You touched the pot and you saw him?"

Phoebe nods, "He's on his way here."

They run out of the attic and go to get Sam, Dawn and Celia heads down the stairs. They run to the door and Prue opens it. Jeremy is standing there. Piper, Buffy, Dawn, Celia, Sam and Phoebe screamed."

Jeremy smiles, "Hello, ladies."

Prue stands in front of Phoebe, Buffy and Piper, Dawn, Celia and Sam. They slowly walk backwards. Prue raises her head uses her power and he hits the wall.

"Piper… Phoebe, take Buffy, the kids and get out of here now!" They run upstairs.

Jeremy smiles, "Cool parlor trick, bitch." You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?"

Prue uses her powers again he hits the wall. She runs upstairs. "Phoebe, you're right, our powers are growing." "Put as many things against the door as you can."

Sam and Celia stand there as Prue, Piper, Phoebe and I push a dresser against the door and put a chair on top of it.

(Jeremy in Demonic voice) "You can't keep me out, "My powers are stronger than yours." He laughs.

"Do you think a chair will stop me?" The chair slides off the dresser. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slides away from the door. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." He laughs again.

Piper frowned. "What do we do? We're trapped."

The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. Prue, Piper, Sam, Dawn, Celia, Phoebe and I scream.

Buffy steps between them and Jeremy." "How about a Slayer?" She starts throwing punches on him.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?" Prue asked us.

"The inscription on the back." Piper said.

"The power of four will set us free." They hold hands. "Come on, we gotta say it together. Buffy get over here."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Sam, Dawn, and Celia say together, "The power of four will set us free." They continue the chant over and over. Then strong wind blows around them. They keep chanting.

Buffy joins Prue, Piper, Sam Phoebe, Dawn and Celia as she clasps hands with Prue. She starts to chant with them.

Jeremy nods, "I am not the only one! "I am one of millions!" "In places you can't even imagine!" "In forms you would never believe!" "We are hell on earth!" He explodes and disappears.

Prue smiles, "The power of four."

Phoebe shakes her head, "The Power of Four, the Charmed Slayer and our Charmed cousins."

 **PRUE'S POV**

The next morning, I walked outside and grabbed the paper.

Andy smiles, "Good morning!" He's holding a paper and a cup of coffee.

I smiled. "Hey, this is a surprise."

Andy nods, "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. "I just want to make it up to you."

I smiled. "So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?"

Andy shook his head, "Oh this?" "No, this is mine. "I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. "Unless of course you're afraid."

I shake her head, "Afraid of what?"

Andy nods, "Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame."

"Hmm, good point, better not," I told him.

Buffy, Sam, Celia and Dawn come running out of the house.

They stop upon seeing Andy.

Buffy, Sam, Dawn and Celia smile and wave. "Hi." She looks at Prue and points at the paper, "I was going to get that for you." "Sam, Dawn and Celia wanted to come with me.

Andy nodded. "Okay." "Friday night, eight o'clock?"

"You're hesitating." He looks at Buffy, Dawn and Celia. "And who might these people be?"

I smiled, "Yeah, but it's not what you think. "It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated." "And this young lady, and her sister and daughter is one of the reasons why it's different". "Andy I would like you to meet Buffy, Dawn, and Celia…"

Buffy smiled. "Halliwell." "It's Halliwell." "Buffy, Dawn and Celia Halliwell."

Sam, Dawn, Celia and I blinked. "Halliwell?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes, it was mom's maiden name, and my father isn't a part of our lives anymore, so…"

I nod in understanding. "Halliwell it is then."

Celia nods. "I like Halliwell better."

I look at Andy. Buffy, Dawn, and Celia are Phoebe, Piper, Sam and our cousins."

"They're mother was our aunt on mom's side. "Aunt Joyce recently passed away so we're going to be looking after them now."

Andy smiled. "So, now you have a teenager and three kids to raise- that will be hard work."

I smile. "I have my sisters and Sam's godmother, Regina Mills to help me."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Buffy, Dawn and Celia."

Buffy smiles, "It's nice to meet you too, Andy."

I nods as I look at Andy. "Can I call you?"

Andy gives her his card. "Take care, Prue. It was a pleasure to meet you, Buffy, Dawn and Celia."

Prue nods, "Bye, Andy."

Buffy, Sam, Dawn and Celia wave."

Phoebe and Piper come outside.

Phoebe's holding the cat." "It's Andy. "I told you I heard a man's voice."

Piper nods, "Is that why you sent Buffy, Sam, Dawn and Celia out to spy on them?" Piper asked Phoebe.

Buffy smiled. "What did he want?"

I nod. "He asked me out."

Piper smiles, "And you said ...?"

I nod, "I started to say yes and then I stopped. "I wondered if I could date." "I mean, do witches date?"

Piper nods, "Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys."

Phoebe, Piper, Sam, Dawn, Celia and Buffy laugh.

I shook my head, "You six will not be laughing when this happens to you." "Believe me, everything will be different now."

Phoebe nodded. "Well, at least our lives won't be boring."

I sigh. "But they'll never be the same."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Mine hasn't been the same since I found out I was the Slayer- getting pregnant with Celia, and mum dying." "Being a witch is just another thing on top of it."

Phoebe nods. "And this is a bad thing?"

I shook my head. "No. "But it could be a big problem."

Piper nods, "Prue's right. "What are we gonna do?"

Phoebe smiles, "What can't we do?"

I nod. "We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." "The same goes for you as well Buffy." "You, Dawn and Celia are not alone anymore."

Buffy smiles, "I know. Day before yesterday I got cousins. "Today I guess we can all say I have three more sisters."

Dawn and Celia and I nodded. "Yes you do."

Piper smiles, "This should be interesting."

They head inside the house. Prue stands inside the house, looks at the door and shuts it with her power.


	3. Sneaking Out And Meeting Emma Swan

There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. Out of all the sisters of Penny Halliwell's daughters, only one is alive. This is how it happened…

–[Fairy Tale World]–

 **PRINCE CHARMING'S POV**

I ride on a horse along a long stretch of land towards a forest. In the forest, I meets several dwarves and Snow White's two sisters Patricia/ Patty and Paisley gathered around a glass coffin.

Doc: You're too late.

I see Snow White lying inside the coffin.

"You're too late," Doc said to Prince Charming.

"No!" No!" "Open it," I said to them.

"I'm sorry, she's gone," Grumpy said.

"At least let me say goodbye," I told them.

The dwarves remove the lid of the coffin. I kissed Snow White, which causes the spell she was under to be broken. A pulse of magic spreads throughout the land." She wakes up and gasps. "You… You found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" I asked Snow White.

"Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause," Snow White said, making Patty and Paisley laugh.

"Well, you never have to worry. "I will always find you," I told Snow White.

"Do you promise?" Snow asked me.

Patty, Paisley, the kingdom and the Dwarves are gathered around Snow and I.

"I do," I told Snow White.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" the Priest told her.

"I do," Snow White said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Priest said.

There is a round of applause. Snow White and I lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted. The door bangs open. The Evil Queen entered. "Sorry I'm late."

The Evil Queen approaches the couple. Two guards try to stop her, but she pushes them out of the way with magic.

"It's the Queen." "Run!" Doc says.

Snow White draws my sword and points it at the Evil Queen.

"She's not the Queen anymore. "She's nothing more than an evil witch," Snow said.

"No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level." "There's no need," I said. I take the sword from Snow.

"You're wasting your time. "You've already lost. "And I will not let you ruin this wedding," I told the Evil Queen.

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything." "On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you," Paisley said.

"But you shall have it!" "My gift to you is this happy, happy day." "But tomorrow, my real work begins." "You've made your vows, now I make mine." "Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you- including you're sister's Snow." "Forever." "And out of your suffering, will I will rise my victory." "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

The Evil Queen turns around and heads for the door.

I call after her. Hey!"

The Queen turns around. I throw my sword at her, but she dissipates before it hits her. The remaining people at the wedding nervously talk amongst themselves, and Snow and I hug. Patty and Paisley hug Snow as well."

–[Real World]–

 **HENRY'S POV**

Sam, Dawn, and Celia snuck out of the Manor and met me at the castle where we went to the bus stop and hopped on a bus. We had to get two busses. We were heading toward Boston where my birth mother, Emma Swan lived. We were reading my storybook about Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding. Lucky we had the book to read.

"That a good book?" asked a woman sitting across from us.

"This?" Sam said. "It's more than just a book."

"Oh." She said, chuckling.

"Boston, South Station. "Thank you for riding Greyhound," the announcer said.

"Come on," I tell them, grabbing my brown backpack. We got off the bus, Dawn grabbing both Sam and her niece's hand when I spot a taxi. We walk over to the taxi and I knock on the window.

"Uh… You take credit cards?" I asked the bus driver.

"Where to, pretty man and woman's The driver asked us."

 **EMMA'S POV**

I enter the restaurant and look around until I see my date.

The man goes to shake my hand. "Emma."

"Ryan?" "You look relieved." I tell him.

"Well, it is the internet." "Pictures can be…

"Fake. "Outdated." "Stolen from a Victoria's Secret catalogue. So…" I said, sitting down.

"So… Um… "Tell me something about yourself, Emma," Ryan said.

"Oh. Ah, well, today's my birthday," I told him.

"And you're spending it with me!" "What about your friends?" Ryan asked me.

"I'm kind of a loner."

"And, you don't like your family?" Ryan said.

"No family to like," I said.

"Oh, come on." "Everyone has family," Ryan said.

"Technically, yeah, and everyone knows who they are?" "Ready to run yet?"

"Oh, not a chance." "You, Emma, are by far, the sexiest, friendless orphan I have ever met," Ryan told me.

I laughed. "Okay. "Your turn." "No wait, let me guess. Um… You are handsome, charming…"

"Go on," Ryan told me.

"The kind of guy who – and now, stop me if I get this wrong – embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

"What?" Ryan said, surprised by my reply.

"And the worst part of all is your wife- your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty?" "You're on a date," I told him.

"Who are you?"

"The chick who put up the rest of the money," I said.

"You're a bail bondsman." Ryan said.

"Bail bondsperson," I corrected him.

Ryan flipped the table, spilling everything on me. He ran out of the restaurant.

"Really?" I said, annoyed.

Ryan ran down the street, while dodging traffic, to his car. I calmly walk towards the man's car.

Ryan starts the ignition, but the car won't move. He opens the door to look out, and sees a boot. I caught up to him.

"You don't have to do this, okay?" "I can pay you." "I got money.

"No, you don't- and if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family," I said.

"The hell you know about family, huh?" Ryan questioned me.

"Nothing."

I arrive home to my apartment, kick off my shoes and open a box with a cupcake inside that I had brought on my way home from work. I put on a single, star-shaped candle on top and lit it. I leaned on the counter, closed my eyes and made a wish- I wished that I had family and that I wasn't alone anymore. "Another banner year."

I opened my eyes as the doorbell rang. I answer it to see a ten-year -old boy with brown hair and green eyes, and three girls- the oldest looked to be around 10 with blue eyes and brown hair, the girl next to her looked to be 7 and had green eyes and blonde hair, and the youngest was clearly 3 and had blonde hair and green eyes."

"Uh? Can I help you kids?" I asked them.

"Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked me.

"Yeah. "Who are you?" I asked, confused.

"My name's Henry. "I'm your son- and this is Dawn, Celia and Sam."

"Hi, Sam, Dawn, Celia and I said at the same time.

Henry, Dawn, Celia and Sam pushed past me to get into the apartment. I use my reflexes and grab Sam, pulling her into me.

"Hey, how come I get stopped, but not the others," Sam told me, complaining.

"Because you're the closes," I told her, bringing her into the apartment. I had my hand on her. "And stop whining."

"Whoa!" "Hey, kid!" Kid!" Kid!" "I don't have a son!" "Where are you fours parents?"

The boy went to the bench and looked at me. "Ten years ago. "Did you give up a baby for adoption?" "That was me."

I stared at the kid. "No!" "This couldn't be happening, I've gone on with my life. I wasn't ready to be a mother again." "Yet, the boy standing next to the two girls was my son."

…Give me a minute," I say, trying to calm myself down. I let go of the child, but she follows me. I go into the bathroom with the child behind me. I gently push her back towards the kitchen and she gets the message and goes back. I breathe heavily, holding on to the door.

Henry yells from the other side of the door. "Hey, you have any juice?" "Never mind, found some."

I walk out of the bathroom to see the boy drinking straight from the bottle. The three girls were drinking in glasses.

"You know, we should probably get going," Henry said. The girls nodded in agreement.

I looked at the kids. I folded my arms. "Going where?" I asked them.

"Sam, Dawn, Celia and I want you to come home with us," Henry said.

"Okay, kids. I'm calling the cops," I said, going to the little table where I kept the phone.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped us," Henry said, Dawn, Celia and Sam high fiving him.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother."

"Yep," Henry said.

"You're not going to do that," I told them.

"You're pretty good. "But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life." "I have one skill. "Let's call it a superpower. "I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are," I told him.

"She's right Henry," Sam said. Sam looks at me. "Emmy, I have that power too."

"Emma," I corrected the 3- year old. "Em… Emmi," Sam said, trying to get my name right.

I sighed. "Fine, call me Emmi/ Emmy."

I start dialing the number to call the cops.

"Wait… Please don't call the cops. "Please, come home with us.

"Yeah," Sam piped up. "You wouldn't dare call the cops," Sam said, smartly and I so wanted to hit her. She was a Smartass."

I'd had enouth. I turned to Sam. "Kid, what's you're home number," I asked her. "I'm calling you're parents- it's that or the cops." "Take you're pick," I told her.

When the kid didn't answer, I started to dial the cop's number.

"Wait…" don't call the cops." Sam walks over to me. My number is 5550198." "Dawnie, Celia and I live together." "Prue is my sister."

"Last name," I asked her. "Halliwell," Sam muttered.

I dialed the numbers and a woman answered. "Hello, Halliwell residence, my name is Prue who may this be," the woman's voice asked.

"My name is Emma Swan and I'm calling because I have you're sister here with me in Boston," I told her.

She came with Henry, Dawn and Celia."

"Thank god, we were so worried." "Uh, can you drop them home," Prue asked me.

"Uh, okay," I said, before hanging up.

I looked at Henry, Dawn, Celia and Sam. "Where's home?"

"San Francisco, Storybrooke, Maine," they all said together.

"San Francisco, Storybrooke, Maine?" Seriously?"

"Mmhmm," Henry and Sam said.

"Alrighty, then. "Let's get you back to San Francisco, Storybrooke, Maine.

–[Fairy Tale World]–

 **PAISLEY'S POV**

At the royal castle, Snow white stands near the door of a balcony. A bluebird flies off her finger. She is visibly pregnant. Patty and I are watching her. Charming walks up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Snow said.

"You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you?" "Snow, please. "I can't keep having this conversation. "You have to let it go. "We're about to have a baby," Prince Charming said.

"He's right, Snow." "You have to stop worrying," I told my youngest sister. Patty and I are about to have a niece and godchild."

"I haven't had a restful night since our wedding," Snow said.

"That's what she wants – to get in your head. "But they're only words. She can't hurt us," Charming said.

Patty, Snow and I looked at him. "She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her." "You have no idea of what she's capable of," Snow told him.

"Yeah, Paisley and I nearly lost our sister because of her- I don't know how Paise can still be Regina's best friend after what she did to Snow," Patty said.

"I know Regina's our stepmother, but she's my best friend beside you two," Patty said.

"What can I do to ease your mind?" Charming said.

"Let me talk to him," Snow told Charming.

"Him?" "You don't mean…" Charming said.

I do," Snow said.

"No, no, no. It's too dangerous," Charming said.

"Charming, just listen to our sister, please," I told him. Patty nodded in agreement.

"Can you promise me that our child will be safe?" "Can you guarantee it?" "Because he can," Snow said.

"Alright. "For our child," Charming told Snow.

"Good, cause Paisley and I care about our nieces future," Patty said and I nodded in agreement.

–[Real World]–

 **EMMA'S POV**

Henry, Sam, Dawn, Celia and I are driving in my car. Henry was in the front with me and Dawn, Celia and Sam were in the back. Henry looked out the window, while I kept my eyes on the road. I looked in the rear vision mirror to and saw that Sam was fast asleep on the windowsill, and Dawn and Celia were also looking out the window.

Henry looked at me before looking away and I looked at him. I wondered what he was thinking.

"I'm hungry." "Can we stop somewhere?" Henry asked me and I see Dawn and Celia rolling their eyes. I smiled at them. I couldn't agree more.

"This is not a road trip." "We're not stopping for snacks," I told him.

"Why not?" Henry asked me.

"Quit complaining, kid. "Remember – I could have put you, Dawn, Celia and Sam's butt on a bus. I still could- but Sam is only 3 and I told Prue I would drop the girls home," I said.

"You know I have a name?" It's Henry, and the girls names are Sam, Dawn and Celia," Henry said.

I looked down. I saw that Henry is reading a book. I looked at the road before looking back at the book.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Dawn, Celia, Sam and I are not sure you're ready," Henry said. Dawn and Celia nod.

"I'm not ready for some fairy tales?" I said, disbelievingly.

"They're not fairy tales. "They're true." "Every story in this book actually happened," Henry, Dawn and Celia, said at the same time, looking at me.

"Of course they did," I said.

"Use your superpower." "See if we're lying," Henry said.

I looked at Henry then at Dawn, and Celia. "Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true." "You should know more than anyone," Dawn told me.

"Why's that?" I asked them.

"Because you're in this book," Celia responded.

"Kids, you've got problems," I said, worried about them.

Henry looked at me. "Yep, and you're gonna fix them," Henry told me.

Henry looked back at the book.

–[Fairy Tale World]–

 **SNOW WHITE'S POV**

The illustration of the torch in the book zoomed to a real dungeon.

"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. "And whatever you do, do not let him know your name." "If he knows your name, he will have power over you," the guard told us."

"Rumplestiltskin." "Rumplestiltskin!" "I have a question for you," the guard said.

"No, you don't. They do. Snow White and Prince Charming… You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes," Rumplestiltskin told them.

Charming and I do as he says and takes off the robes.

Rumplestiltskin cackled. "That's much better."

"We've come to ask you about the…" Charming begins, but Rumplestiltskin cuts him off.

"Yes!" "Yes!" "I know why you're here!" "You want to know about the Queen's threat." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Tell us what you know," I said.

"Ooh, tense, aren't we?" "Fear not!" "For I can ease your mind. "But…" "It's going to cost you something in return," Rumplestiltskin told us.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Oh…" "The name of your unborn child?" Rumplestiltskin said.

"Absolutely not!" Charming said.

"Deal!" "What do you know?" I said.

"The Queen has created a powerful curse." "And it's coming." "Soon, you'll all be in a prison. "Just like me, only worse." "Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. "Time will stop, and we will be trapped." "Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity." "While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last." "No more happy endings," Rumplestiltskin said."

"What can we do?" I asked him.

"We can't do anything," Rumplestiltskin said."

"Who can?" I asked.

"That little thing, growing inside your belly Rumplestiltskin said." He points at my belly. Charming slashed his hand away with a sword.

"Next time, I cut it off," Charming told Rumplestiltskin.

"Tsk ,tsk- "The infant is our only hope." "Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return." "The child will find you and a final battle will begin," Rumplestiltskin told us." He laughs maniacally.

"We heard enough. "We're leaving," Charming said.

Charming and I head for the dungeon's exit.

"Hey! No!" "We made a deal!" "I want her name!" "We had a deal!" "I need her name!" "I want her name!" Rumplestiltskin said.

"Her?" It's a boy," Charming said.

"Missy…" "Missy…" "You know I'm right." "Tell me, what's her name?"

"Emma!" "Her name is Emma!" I told him."

"Emma…" Rumplestiltskin says.

–[Real World]–

 **EMMA'S POV**

We finally arrive in Storybrooke and it is a rainy night.

We go past a sign that says Welcome to San Francisco, Storybrooke. Quaint little town."

I looked in the rear view mirror. Sam was awake.

"Okay, kids. "How about an address?" I told Henry, Sam, Dawn and Celia.

"One, three not telling you street," Sam said, smartly and I so wanted to hit her- I know I already said that, but it was true. She was only 4 years old but she was a smartass." And she wasn't my child.

"You're in trouble," Celia sang to Sam. "Emma's gonna tell Prue that you were a smart aleck and you'll get spanked and grounded."

"So will you and Dawn." Sam told her.

Celia and Dawn groaned, they knew Sam was right.

The brakes squealed as I stopped the car. I stepped out and as I slammed the door the power lines blew a fuse. I ignored it and glared and Sam. She, Henry and the other girls got out of the car.

"Look, it's been a long night and it's almost… 8:15?" I said fed up with Sam's smart aleck comments.

"That clock hasn't moved in Sam and I's whole life. Times frozen here," Henry said.

"Excuse me?" I asked hardly believing what he said.

"It's true!" Sam retorted.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." Henry, Sam, Dawn and Cecelia insisted at the same time.

"Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here." I told them.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped." Sam said.

I frowned. "Frozen in time. Stuck in San Francisco, Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with." I said, my tone disbelieving.

"It's true!" All the kids told me.

I looked at them. "Then why doesn't everyone just leave?" I asked them.

"They can't - if they try, bad things will happen." Henry said.

Sam, Dawn and Celia nodded.

Someone called out to Henry, Dawn, Sam and Celia. A man with a dog approached us.

"Henry! Sam! Dan! Celia! What are you four doing here? It's late, is everything alright?" The man asked.

Sam patted the dog, I could tell she loved dogs.

"We're fine Archie." Dawn told him.

Archie looked at the kids, then his gaze travelled to me. "Who's this?" Archie said.

"Just someone trying to give these kids a ride home." I explained.

"She's my mum, Archie." Henry said.

"Oh, I see." Archie said.

"Do you know where they live? They won't tell me." I told him.

"Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin Street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block. Dawn, Celia and Samantha live a street down from Henry- in a Manor on 1329 Prescott Street."

"Archie, I hate it when people call me my full name, you should know that. We all have to come to you a lot."

I rolled my eyes. I've only known the kid a few hours but already I knew this was a typical Sam thing to do.

"Woah." I looked at the girls, "You guys live in a big house?"

They just nodded in response.

I looked at Henry. "And you're the mayor's kid?"

Henry shrugged and looked at the ground. "Maybe."

Archie looked at Dawn, Henry, Celia and Sam. "Hey, where you guys today? You missed your sessions."

"We forgot to tell you. The school took us on a fieldtrip." Henry lied.

Archie crouched down to the kid's level. "What did I say about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything." He said.

"Archie I know that Sam, Dawn, Celia, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Buffy are my second cousins."

"Henry, that's not true and you know it. Dawn's mother and Celia's grandmother died."

"Oooookay, well I should really be getting them home." I said.

"Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, kids." And Archie walked off.

I watched as Archie retreated before I turned back to the kids.

"So that's your shrink?" I asked the kids.

"We're not crazy." Henry told me.

"I didn't say that. But he doesn't seem "cursed" to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you guys."

"He's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know." Henry and Celia told me.

I looked at Henry, Celia, Sam and Dawn. "That he's a fairy tale character?" I said.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are," Henry and Celia told me.

"Convenient." "Alright, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" I asked them.

"Jiminy Cricket," Dawn told me as we got back into the car.

"Right, the lying thing. Thought all of you're noses grew a little bit," I said as I got into my car.

"We're not Pinocchio!" Celia replied.

"Course you're not. Because that would be ridiculous," I told them.

"IT IS NOT," Sam replied.

–[Fairy Tale World]–

 **Patricia/ PATTY'S POV**

Everyone is gathered around a table at the castle. Charming is standing up and is leading the discussion.

Charming slammed his hand down on the table.

"I say we fight!

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything," Jiminy said.

"And how many wars has a clear conscience won?" Charming told him. "We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."

"Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?" Doc asked Charming.

"I've sent my men into the forest." "The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. "This is going to happen unless we do something," Charming told us. .

"There's no point." "The future is written," Snow said.

"No. I refuse to believe that." "Good can't just lose- you and you're sisters are the Halliwell Sisters," Charming told us."

"Maybe it can," Paisley said."

"No." "No, not as long as we have each other- if you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child." "She will be the saviour."

A noise is heard. Guards enter, dragging behind them a piece of a tree. The Blue Fairy also accompanies them.

"What the hell is this?" Charming asked the Blue Fairy.

"Our only hope of saving that child," Blue told us.

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree?" "Let's get back to the fighting thing," Grumpy said.

"The tree is enchanted." "If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse." "Geppetto, can you build such a thing?" Blue said.

"Me and my boy, we can do it," Geppetto said, looking at Pinocchio.

"This will work." "We all must have faith," Blue told us.

Snow took Charming's hands in hers and looked up at him.

"There is, however, a catch." "The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits." "And this tree can protect only one," Blue said."

–[Real World]–

 **SAM'S POV**

Emmy, Dawn, Celia Henry and I arrive at the large, white house. We head through the gate and up the walkway.

"Please don't take me back there," Henry said to Emmy.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you," Emmy said.

"I don't have parents. "Just a mom and she's evil," Henry said and I nod my head, yes.

Emmy turned around and faced us. She rolled her eyes. "Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"It's true, it's true," Henry, Dawn, Celia and I said.

"She is. "She doesn't love me." "She only pretends to," Henry said.

Emmy bent down to Henry's level. "Kid… I'm sure that's not true," she said as the door opened and Regina came running out towards us.

"Henry! Dawn! Celia! "Sam!" "Are you four okay?" What happened?" "Thank god, you're all okay." "Prue called and said you all went to Boston and that Emma brought you home."

Gina- that's my nickname for her hugs Henry then hugs Dawn, Celia and I.

"I found my real mom," Henry said, running past us into the house.

"Y-you're Henry's birth mother?" Gina said, stuttering.

Emmy looks at Gina. "Hi…"

"I'll just go…check on the lad. "Make sure he's alright," Graham said.

Gina forced a smile. "How would like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emmy asked her.

Dawn, Celia, Emmy, Gina and I went into the house. Gina turned to Dawn, Celia and I and told us to go to Henry's room and we happily obliged. We went up the stairs to see Henry talking to Graham.

 **REGINA'S POV**

When I saw that they had gone up the stairs, I turned to Emma.

"How did they find me?" Emma asked.

"No idea. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old." "Records were sealed." "I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact," I told her.

"You were told right," Emma told me.

"And the father?" I asked her.

"There was one," Emma said.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" I asked her.

"Nope. "He doesn't even know," Emma said.

"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?" I asked.

"Absolutely not."

Sheriff Graham comes downstairs. "Madam Mayor, you can relax. "Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." "Oh, and Samantha fell asleep on Henry's bed,"

I nodded. "Can you call Prue and tell her that the girls will stay the night with me."

Graham nodded and called Prue.

"I'm sorry they dragged you out of your life." "I really don't know what's gotten into them," I told Emma. We walked into my private room, where I shut the door.

" The Kid's are having a rough time. "It happens," Emma said."

"You have to understand." "Ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky." "You have a job, I assume?" I asked her.

"Uh, I keep busy, yeah," Emma told me.

"Imagine having another one on top of it." "That's being a single mom." "So I push for order." "Am I strict?" "I suppose. "But I do it for his own good. "I want Henry to excel in life." "I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" I asked her.

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing," Emma told me.

"What fairy tale thing?" I asked her, confused. I had no idea."

"Oh, you know." "His book." "How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it." "Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." Emma told me. "And on top of that, he's gotten the girls to believe in it too."

"You know what?" "It's none of my business- he's your kid." "And I really should be heading back," Emma said.

"Of course," I told Emma, rising from my seat and letting Emma out.

 **EMMA'S POV**

As I walk down the walkway to my car, I look up to the second story window and sees Henry, Dawn, Sam and Celia. Henry closes the curtain and turns off the light.

I drove along the road out of Storybrooke. I look over and saw Henry's book on the seat. "Sneaky bastards.

My eyes went back to the road and I see a wolf in front of her car. I swerve to avoid it and ended up hitting the Storybrooke entrance sign. My head fell on the steering wheel and knocked me out unconscious. The wolf howled.

–[Fairy Tale World]–

 **Snow White's POV**

Geppetto and Pinocchio are seen carving the magical wardrobe out of the enchanted tree. In another part of the castle, Snow White stands on a balcony. Patricia and Paisley are beside her.

"I don't want to do this," I said.

"It has to be you," Charming told me.

I'm not leaving you," I said.

"It's the only way." "You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse," Charming told me.

"He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday," I said.

"What's twenty eight years when you have eternal love?" "I have faith. "You'll save me as I did you," Charming told me, confidently.

They kiss and my sisters clapped. When we break apart, I looked distraught.

"What is it?" Charming and my sisters asked me.

"Baby…" "She's coming.

—–

Grumpy is watching the castle. He sees something and kicks Sleepy, who is sleeping next to him.

"Get up!" "Get up!" "Look," Grumpy said.

A dark blue smoke is seen in the distance. It rapidly covers the land and is progressing towards the castle. A dragon flies past. Thunder crashed. Grumpy frantically rings a bell."

"The curse!" "It's here!" Grumpy yells.

–[Real World]–

 **EMMA'S POV**

My eyes open and I wake up and I realize that I'm in jail. "How did I get in here?" I looked around and saw another prisoner.

"What are you looking at, sister?" Leroy said.

"Hey, Leroy! Manners. "We have a guest." "So you are, uh, Henry's mother?" "How lovely for him to have you back in his life," Marco said.

I got up from the uncomfortable bed and walked over.

I put my hand on my forehead. I had a killer headache.

"Actually, I was just dropping him off," I told him.

"Don't blame ya." "They're all brats, who needs 'em," Leroy said.

: "Well, I'd give anything for one." "My wife and I, we tried for many years. "But, uh, he was not meant to be," Marco said."

Sheriff Graham enters the room and unlocks Leroy's cell. "Leroy!" "If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave. "Put on a smile and stay out of trouble," Graham told him."

Leroy smiles sarcastically, and leaves.

I leaned against the bars. "Seriously?"

Sheriff Graham looked at me. "Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road.

Sheriff Graham looked at me like I was crazy. "A wolf. Right."

Regina enters and calls for Sheriff Graham. "Graham!" "Henry's run away again." "I called Prue and told her that the little mastermind has taken Sam with him." Dawn and Celia were in their rooms, fast asleep." "We have to…" She stops. "What is she doing here?" "Do you know where he is?" she asked me. She looked at me.

"Honey, I haven't seen him since I dropped him and the girls off at your house." "And, I have a pretty good alibi," I told her. I waved my hands up.

"Yeah, well, he and Sam weren't in their room this morning." Regina explained.

I looked at Regina. "Did you try his friends?"

He and Sam don't really have any." "Their kind of a loner," Regina said."

"Every kid has friends." "Did you check his computer?" "If he and Sam are close to someone, they'd be emailing them," I told Regina.

"And you know this how?" Regina asked me.

"Finding people is what I do." "Here's an idea." "How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him," I told them.

The three of them are in Henry's room. I am searching through Henry's computer. Dawn and Celia are beside me.

"Smart kid – cleared his inbox." "I'm smart too." "A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use…" I told them, holding up a memory stick.

"I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques- pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing," Graham said.

"You're on salary. "I get paid for delivery." "Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get. "Huh." "His receipt for a website – . It's expensive. He has a credit card?" I asked Regina.

"He's ten," Regina told me.

"Well, he used one." "Let's pull up a transaction record." "Mary Margaret Blanchard…" "Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" I asked, looking at Regina. Dawn and Celia giggled.

"Henry's teacher," Regina answered me.

There's a classroom full of younger kids. It appears to be an art class and they're making bird houses." The teacher is holding a bluebird.

As we build our bird houses, remember – what you're making is a home, not a cage." "The bird is free and will do what it will." "This is for them, not us." "They're loyal creatures. "If you love them and they love you, they will always find you." the class watched as Mary Margaret went to the window and the bird flew off into a birdhouse.

The bell rings.

"We'll pick this up after recess." "No running!"

The kids file out of the classroom, while Regina shoves through them. Dawn, Celia and I trail behind her.

"Miss Mills. "What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret Blanchard said.

"Where are my son and godaughter?" Regina demanded.

"Henry! I assumed he was home sick with you," Mary Margaret said. "And I assumed Sam was with her sisters."

"You think I'd be here if he was?" "Did you give them your credit card so they can find her?"

Mary Margaret looks at me, Dawn and Celia. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm his…" "I'm his…" I tried to say.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption," Regina said. "And these two girls standing beside the woman is Dawn and Celia, Sam's cousins." "They will be coming to this school. Dawn will be in you're class."

Mary Margaret looked through her bag.

"You don't know anything about this do you?" I said.

"No, unfortunately not," Mary Margaret said.

"Clever boy…" "I should never have given him that book." Mary Margaret told us.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?"

"Just some old stories I gave him. "As you well know, Henry is a special boy." "So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely." "He needed it." "Sam did too."

"What he needs is a dose of reality." "This is a waste of time," Regina said, knocking over a stack of books.

"Have a nice trip back to Boston."

Dawn, Celia and I bent down to help Mary Margaret pick up the books.

Mary Margaret looks up at me. "Sorry to bother you.

"No it's… "It's okay," I told her."

"I hear this is partially my fault," Mary Margaret told me.

I looked at Mary Margaret. "How's a book supposed to help?"

"What do you think stories are for?" "These stories are classics. "There's a reason we all know them." "They're a way for us to deal with our world." "A world that doesn't always make sense." "See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life," Mary Margaret said.

"Yeah, she's kind of a hardass." I said.

Dawn and Celia giggled at my word.

"No, it's more than her- he's like any adopted child." "He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face – why would anyone give me away?" …I am so sorry." "I'm so sorry. "I didn't mean in any way to judge you," Mary Margaret told me."

"It's okay.

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have." Hope. "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." Mary Margaret said.

"You know where he and Sam are, don't you?" I told her.

"You might want to check his castle," Mary Margaret said.

–[Fairy Tale World]–

 **PATRICIA/ PATTY'S POV**

Snow was screaming as she was in labor. Paisley and I were around her bedside, each of us squeezing her hand.

"I can't have this baby now!" Snow said.

"Doc, do something." "It's going to be okay." "The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on," Charming told her.

The Evil Queen and her cohorts and seen traveling through the forest towards the castle." Geppetto enters the room. "It's ready."

Charming went to pick Snow up. "It's too late. We can't move her," Doc said.

"Push," Paisley told Snow.

Paisley and I's niece, Emma is born. Snow White is holding her, while the prince looks on.

"The wardrobe… It only takes one.

"Then our plan has failed. "At least we're together- you, me, Paisley, Patty and Emma," Charming said.

"No." "You have to take her." "Take the baby to the wardrobe," Snow said as Paisley and I held unto Emma's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Are you out of your mind?" Charming said.

"No, it's the only way." "You have to save her," Snow told him and we agreed.

"No, no, no." "You don't know what you're saying," Charming said.

"No, I do. "We have to believe that she'll come back for us." "We have to give her, her best chance," Snow said.

Snow and the Charming kiss Emma and Charming takes the baby. He looks at us before going with Emma. Snow, Paisley and I cry.

Charming takes a sword near the door and enters the hallway. He fends off two of the Queen's guards, but is injured himself, and heads toward where the wardrobe is kept. He places the baby inside the wardrobe and kisses her forehead.)

"Find us…" Charming whispers.

Two more guards enter the room. One appears to mortally wound the prince. The guards break open the wardrobe, but discover that it's empty and the baby is gone.

"Goodbye, Emma…" Snow, Paisley and I whisper.

–[Real World]–

 **HENRY'S POV**

Sam and I are sitting on Sam and I's 'castle, which is actually a wooden castle-shaped slide at a playground. The playground is along the shore. We love it here. Emma walks up behind them, carrying my book. Dawn and Celia are next to her. They sit beside us. We were looking at the clock tower.

"You left this in my car," Emma said, handing the book to me.

"Emma, Dawn and Celia looked at the clock tower as well.

"Still hasn't moved, huh?" I asked them.

"Sam, Dawn and Celia and I were was hoping that when we brought you back, things would change here." "That the final battle would begin," I said.

"I'm not fighting any battles, kids," Emma told us.

"Yes, you are. "Because it's your destiny." "You're going to bring back the happy endings," Sam told her.

"Can you cut it with the book crap," Emma said.

"You don't have to be hostile," Dawn told Emma. "We know you like us – Henry, Sam, Celia and I can tell."

"You're just pushing us away because I make you feel guilty." "It's okay." "I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance," I said.

Emma was quite for a minute before answering us. "How do you know that?" Emma asked us.

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away," Sam said.

"Listen to me, kids. "I'm not in any book." "I'm a real person." "And I'm no savior." "You guys were right about one thing, though." "Henry, I wanted you to have your best chance." "But it's not with me." "Come on, let's go." Emma said getting up.

"Please don't take me back there." "Just stay with Dawn, Celia, Sam and I for one week." "That's all we ask." "One week, and you'll see that we're not crazy."

Dawn, Celia and I followed Emma.

"I have to get you back to your mom."

"You don't know what it's like with her," I told her. "My life sucks!"

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is?" "Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway." "My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital." "I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so then they sent me back." Emma bent down to my level. "Look, your mom is trying her best." "I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway. "That's just where you came through," Dawn, Celia, Sam and I told her.

"What?" Emma asked us.

"The wardrobe." "When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street." "Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

Emma chuckled. Emma: Sure they were. Come on, kids. Emma held unto Sammy's hands and navigated our way down the hill.

–[Fairy Tale World]–

 **PAISLEY'S POV**

Patty, Snow and I got up and went to the room with the wardrobe. We see Charming on the ground, who looks to be dead.

"No, no! No! No! No! Please… "Please come back to me," Snow said.

She kisses him twice, attempting to revive him. The Evil Queen enters the room. "Oh, don't worry dear." "In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."

"Why did you do this?" Snow and I said. Patty just looks at Regina. "I forgive you- I see the good in you, like I always have- I held my nieces hand before Charming left for the wardrobe," Patty said. "I'll see her one day."

"Shut up," Snow and I told Patty.

"Because this is my happy ending."

The two guards enter. "The child?" Regina asked the guard.

"Gone. "It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. "It's nowhere to be found.

Regina looks at us. "Where is she?" she demanded.

"She got away…" "You're going to lose." "I know that now. "Good will always win."

We'll see about that," Regina said.

The ceiling breaks apart. A twister starts to form in the room.

"Where are we going?" Snow and Paisley asked her.

"Somewhere horrible. "Absolutely horrible." "A place where the only happy ending will be mine." Regina said, happily.

–[Real World]–

 **EMMA'S POV**

Regina opened the door as I brought Henry back to Regina. I had dropped the girls off at Prue and their house was big. Henry runs past me and into the house, going upstairs. Regina walked up to me. "Thank you.

Emma: No problem.

He's seemed to have taken quite a shine to you," Regina said.

"You know what's kind of crazy?" "Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish." "That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday- and then, Henry, Sam, Dawn and Celia showed up," I said.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here," Regina told me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her.

"Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life."

"Oh…" I said.

"Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. "And in the last decade, while you've been… "Well, who knows what you've been doing." "I've changed every diaper." "Soothed every fever." "Endured every tantrum." "You may have given birth to him, but he is my son," Regina said.

"I was not…" I started, but Regina cuts me off.

"No!" "You don't get to speak." "You don't get to do anything." "You gave up that right when you tossed him away." Regina got into my face. "Do you know what a closed adoption is?" "It's what you asked for." "You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that." "So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town." "Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do." "Goodbye, Miss Swan."

(Regina heads back to the house, but I call after her.

"Do you love him?" I asked her, looking seriously at her.

Regina turned around. "Excuse me?"

"Henry. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him," Regina told me.

Regina goes back into the house. Henry is pretending to be asleep as she steals the book from Henry's room. She holds the book as she stares into a mirror looking angry.

—–

Mary Margaret is volunteering at a hospital. She puts vases of flowers next to patients' beds. She puts one next to a comatose patient, named 'John Doe', who is revealed to be Prince Charming. Elsewhere, Henry looks out the window of his room at the clock tower, which still hasn't changed. Sam, Dawn, and Celia look out their windows as well, at the Manor, looking at the clock. Meanwhile, I head to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Inside, Granny and Ruby are arguing.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again.

"I should have moved to Boston," Ruby says.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard.

I looked at the elderly woman. "Excuse me?" "I'd like a room.

Granny: "Really?" Ruby walks back in. "Would you like a forest view or a square view?" "Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it," Granny told me.

"Square is fine," I told her.

"Now, what's the name?" Granny asked me.

"Swan. "Emma Swan," I told Granny.

A man, Mr. Gold, has entered the inn, but no one has noticed until he speaks.

"Emma. What a lovely name.

I looked at him. "Thanks.

Granny passes Mr. Gold a roll of bills. "It's all here."

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. "Thank you. "You enjoy your stay…" Emma," Mr. Gold said.

Mr. Gold exits the inn.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Mr. Gold. He owns this place," Ruby said.

"The inn?" I said.

"No, the town." "So, how long will you be with us?"

"A week. "Just a week," I said.

"Great," Granny told me..

Granny takes a key from the wall and hands it to me.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," Granny told me.

—–

Henry, Sam, Dawn and Celia are still watching the clock tower. When Emma takes the room key, the clock starts moving. They smiled.


End file.
